<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volviendo al Nido by Portidaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662677">Volviendo al Nido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz'>Portidaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Robin Emperador [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado cinco meses desde que Jon visitó el imponente palacio de Khadym y a su Emperador. Y en estos meses, no ha pensado en otra cosa más que en él y en aquella noche. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ahora fuera Damian quien lo visitara a él, aquí en Occidente? Y no sólo a él...pues el Emperador tiene asuntos que arreglar con sus amigos, sus hermanos...y su querido padre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Robin Emperador [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volviendo al Nido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas iniciales: ¡Buenas! Antes que nada, decir que esta historia se sitúa después de mi fic "El amigo del Emperador", siendo esta la segunda parte de la historia. Si no la habéis leído, os invito a que lo hagáis antes de leer esta. ¡Muchas gracias y disfrutad!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em><strong>Volviendo al nido"</strong></em></p>
<p>Jon resopló profundamente. Ser vicepresidente del Daily Planet estaba siendo duro. Reunión para allá, reunión para acá, tener a mamá directora siempre encima...Puso los ojos en blanco al recordarlo, con su madre hablando y hablando tras la pantalla.</p>
<p>Cuando Perry White estaba en su lecho de muerte, dejó su posesión más preciada; el Daily Planet, a la única que podría manejarla. Lois Lane fue la orgullosa y brillante directora del periódico más exitoso de todo Metrópolis durante años y años...pero dentro de poco, le tocaría al siguiente en la lista: Jon Samuel Kent.</p>
<p>En realidad...él no quería ser periodista. Él quería ser veterinario. Quería ayudar a todos los animales que pudiera. Así como su mejor amigo quería secretamente ser cirujano, él quería ser veterinario. Era uno de sus sueños.</p>
<p>Pero al igual que Damian había peleado con uñas y dientes para conseguir lo que quería...Jon no lo hizo. No fue capaz. Tampoco se le dio la oportunidad.</p>
<p>No pasaban hambre. Gracias a dios sus padres trabajaron siempre y nunca faltó el dinero en su casa. Pero irse a la universidad era caro. Y muy caro si querías una buena universidad con un buen título. Él no tenía el dinero que tenía su amigo. Damian era rico. Apestosamente rico. Los Wayne y los Al Ghul tenían tanto dinero que sería vergonzoso ponerse a sumar la herencia exacta del nieto de la cabeza del demonio.</p>
<p>Pero los Kent-Lane no eran ricos.</p>
<p>Clark y Lois tampoco le preguntaron a Jon qué quería hacer con su vida exactamente. Sí, quería ser Superman, claro...¿qué niño no querría ser el superhéroe más guay de todos los tiempos? Pero quería ser algo más, en su vida diaria, en su vida…"normal".</p>
<p>No supo cómo acabó allí. Un día empezó a hacer recados. Necesitaba ser becario en alguna cosa para empezar a pagarse los pequeños cursos que quería hacer. Entró como becario. Ponía cafés, llevaba cafés, hacía recados pequeños y sin importancia. Luego Perry empezó a fallar. Su madre se estableció como vicepresidenta, necesitaba mucha más ayuda. Así que empezó a redactar pequeños escritos, pequeñas notas. Hacía entrevistas sin importancia. Las típicas noticias de "Superman salva a un gato de un árbol". Nadie leía esas noticias. Después su madre tuvo que reemplazar a Perry del todo...y su padre pasó a ser vicepresidente. Estaban hasta arriba de trabajo y...resultaba que no se le daba tan mal eso de escuchar a la gente y expresar lo que decían en un papel con un bolígrafo. Subió rápidamente por la pirámide del periódico; ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer con sus padres como jefes? Finalmente, su padre se retiró como Superman y como periodista vicepresidente del Daily Planet; después de que la abuela Martha falleciera. Él quería cuidar de su granja, volver a sus orígenes...¿quién era él para impedirlo?</p>
<p>Total que...a día de hoy, estaba aquí. En un despacho cuadrado, con una pequeña ventana por donde se veía la gran avenida de Metrópolis. En la puerta ponía "Vicepresidente – Jon Samuel Kent". Los archivadores llenos de noticias antiguas. El escritorio de madera de roble hecho un desastre; papeles, vasos de papel de café, bolígrafos, lápices, plumas...¿Por qué tenía una pluma si no tenía tinta para usarla? La pared de enfrente estaba compuesta por un cristal que daba al resto de la oficina. Vacía claro, ¿quién iba a haber a las doce y veintitrés de la noche? Solo el vicepresidente. Bajó los ojos para ver, al lado de sus pies, la papelera llena de bolas de papel...esbozos de anteriores reportes y noticias. Movió la vista de nuevo a la pantalla. Al menos los ordenadores eran de última generación, gracias al éxito que tuvo el periódico cuando su madre se puso a la cabeza. Eran uno de los periódicos más grandes del país. Su peso monetario y capacidad de comprar material había ascendido fuertemente.</p>
<p>-Y por eso la entrevista de mañana es muy importante...será un antes y un después para ti, cariño. -Alentó su madre a través de la pantalla, sonriendo. Dejó de hacerlo, sin embargo. -¿Cariño?...¿me estás escuchando? -Preguntó confusa, alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>Jon pestañeó deprisa, moviendo la cabeza y asintiendo.</p>
<p>-¡Sí, sí! Claro, mamá… -Fingió una risa despistada, rascándose la nuca. -Estaba pensando en mis cosas… -</p>
<p>-Entiendo… -La madre sonrió débilmente. -Estás muy raro desde hace unos meses, Jon. ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, achicando los ojos y sonriendo más.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?...¡Sí, estoy bien! -Sonrió ampliamente, intentando no sonrojarse por todos los medios.</p>
<p>Claro que estaba raro. Estaba raro desde que, hace cinco meses exactos, fue a visitar a su mejor amigo sin permiso.</p>
<p>Fue...increíble.</p>
<p>No se lo había dicho a nadie, claro. Nadie podía saber que fue allí. Nadie. Ni la liga, ni sus amigos, ni su padre...y mucho menos su madre. Como Lois Lane, la mejor reportera del mundo, se enterara de esto; todos sus conocidos lo sabrían al día siguiente.</p>
<p>Intentaba no pensar en ello. De verdad que lo intentaba.</p>
<p>Intentaba no pensar en lo que vio, en lo que oyó, en los que conoció…</p>
<p>...en lo que sintió.</p>
<p>Todo fue perfecto. Todo. Cómo había crecido su amigo. El hombre formidable en el que se había convertido. Su envergadura, su voz, sus ojos, la forma en la que hablaba, la forma en la que se movía.</p>
<p>Recordaba la noche en la que estuvo con él aquel día. Vaya que si lo recordaba, se dijo mentalmente mientras se mordía el labio divertido, sonrojándose un poco.</p>
<p>"<em>-...A la cama. Ahora. -</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Fue lo siguiente que dijo el emperador, con voz firme, dictatorial. Sublime. Una sola orden. Eso fue lo que bastó para dirigir sin rechistar al hijo del que una vez fue el más fuerte de todo el universo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Sí… -Contestó Jon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-¿Sí qué? -Alzó una ceja Damian, taladrándolo con las pupilas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Sí, Emperador… -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jon sonrió más, entre excitado y nervioso, dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la cama, seguido de cerca por su nuevo Amo y Señor absoluto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo hizo gritar, lo hizo revolverse, lo hizo suplicar y lo hizo deshacerse en gemidos. Nunca nadie había conseguido eso. Nunca, ningún humano, había podido hacerle llegar hasta aquel punto a un híbrido como él. Y no fue solo con sus acciones. Todo ayudó. La forma en que le hablaba, la forma en la que se comportaba y movía. Cómo lo tocaba...cómo lo miraba.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Los ojos del emperador taladrándolo hasta el alma. Podía sentir cómo llegaba hasta su corazón, lo cogía y jugaba con él entre sus dedos. Todo su ser temblaba debajo de aquel simple mortal. Pero ahí estaba el asunto...aún siendo mortal, tenía un aura de semi dios increíble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo hicieron muchas veces aquella noche...una, otra, otra y después otra más.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se fueron al cuarto, cuando terminaron de cenar. Serían las once o las doce...y cuando terminaron, por así decirlo, ya estaba amaneciendo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fue una noche mágica. Como montar en una montaña rusa, la más emocionante de su vida. Era demencial, cómo le hacía subir y bajar, cómo le movía de una emoción a otra. Sentía hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos, de la pura adrenalina que lo recorría.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y...después, cuando amaneció, cuando despertó; él ya no estaba.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fue frío. Fue muy frío. Como estar ardiendo, literalmente, y que te echaran un cubo de agua helada encima. Se apagó instantáneamente. Solo dejó una nota.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una mísera y maldita nota.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Le daba las gracias, le felicitaba por haberse convertido en un hombre de bien, por haber heredado el manto de su padre. Y le decía adiós. Lo invitaba amablemente a salir.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>...Ha estado bien. Hasta más ver, Jon. Buen viaje de vuelta. Damian". Esa última línea se le clavó en el corazón como una daga de hielo. Arrugó la cara, miró a su alrededor. La habitación pareció haberse agrandado de repente. Todo era demasiado grande...o él se sentía demasiado pequeño. Una nimiedad comparado con él. Comparado con un "emperador". Se había quedado solo. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de despedirse de su amigo.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Salió después de vestirse, miró a los lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que no había nadie...Y su sangre se heló aún más, cuando descubrió que sí había alguien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kala lo miró atentamente, al final del pasillo. Frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos sin apartar la mirada de él.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El híbrido tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había instaurado en su garganta tan pesadamente. Erráticamente se empezó a mover, dando la espalda a la mujer y empezando a alejarse de allí. Cuando dejó de mirarla y miró al frente, otro más cortó su paso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aunque esta no dio tanto miedo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La pequeña y astuta Demon le sonreía desde abajo, con los brazos en jarras.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>¿Ya te vas?", preguntó divertida, con una sonrisa pilla.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Sí, Demon...ya me voy", sonrió débilmente, ladeando la cabeza. "Ha estado bien conocerte...volveré", le aseguró, asintiendo despacio.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...Eso espero, ¡o si no iré yo a buscarte!", le amenazó, frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jon se rió despacio, no muy animado.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Uy, qué miedo...No me quedará otro remedio que venir más veces", se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.</em></p>
<p>"<em>¡Pues sí! No sé qué le habrás hecho al maestro pero...tienes que volver", desvió la mirada, para luego volver a mirarlo.</em></p>
<p>"<em>¿Al...maestro?", preguntó ladeando la cabeza. "¿Le pasa algo a Damian?", alzó una ceja, confuso.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Bueno, esta mañana en el desayuno estaba tarareando algo...El maestro nunca tararea. Siempre está en silencio...y medita mientras come. Estaba muy animado conversando con su abuelo", apuntó la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...¿De verdad?", preguntó esperanzado Jon, con sus ojos brillando y centelleando.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Apretó los puños y sonrió con fuerza, encogiéndose levemente. Luego, presa de un impulso, abrazó a la niña, soltándola después y gritando mientras reía. Demon desorbitó los ojos, alzando las cejas y mirando confusa al mayor.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>¡Volveré, Demon, volveré!", sentenció con renovada energía, saliendo como un rayo por la ventana, propulsado hacia Metrópolis de nuevo.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Los francotiradores que vigilaban la fortaleza que era el palacio del emperador dieron un brinco al ver la estela roja alejarse de allí. Se miraron entre ellos, con un sudor frío bajándoles por la frente y dando gracias al cielo de que esa cosa no hubiera querido pelear contra ellos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Desde el amplísimo jardín del recinto real, el emperador vio a su amigo propulsarse cada vez más lejos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y una taza de té en la mano.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hasta pronto...Jon".</em></p>
<p>-Jon...¡Jon! -Le gritó su madre al otro lado.</p>
<p>Este pegó un salto en su silla del escritorio, desorbitando los ojos y mirando a su madre.</p>
<p>-Perdón, perdón… -Se sonrojó hasta más no poder, arrugando la cara.</p>
<p>-Mh...no puedes mentirle a una madre, Jon. Sé que te pasa algo… -Se acercó a la cámara, entornando los ojos y sonriendo. -Y lo pienso averiguar… -</p>
<p>-No me pasa nada, mamá. -Se defendió deprisa, desviando la mirada. -Estoy cansado...solo eso. Te lo prometo. -Le sonrió, poniendo su cara de niño bueno.</p>
<p>-Sí, sí… -Lois miró escéptica a su hijo, alejándose de la cámara.</p>
<p>Cuando lo hizo, el padre de familia se dejó ver, sonriendo a la cámara.</p>
<p>-Hola, hijo, ¿ya te está investigando tu madre? -Preguntó en tono divertido Clark, riéndose después.</p>
<p>-¡Yo no estoy investigando a nadie! -Se quejó ella, frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>Padre e hijo rieron, con la misma risa, tal para cual.</p>
<p>-Un poco, papá… -Reconoció el pequeño con un suspiro.</p>
<p>-Bueno...no le hagas mucho caso. Hoy hemos hecho galletas y se nos han quemado un poco. -Reconoció, ligeramente sonrojado, mirando de reojo a su mujer.</p>
<p>-Ah… -Jon se volvió a reír, viendo cómo su madre se sonrojaba también en silencio.</p>
<p>-Solo se nos han quemado un poquito...además, estaban muy ricas. -Afirmó ella, sonriendo orgullosa.</p>
<p>-No lo dudo, mamá… -Sonrió débilmente, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-Oye, hijo...Creo que deberías irte a casa. A descansar. Es tarde...y se te ve cansado. -Le aconsejó Clark, mirándolo con más atención.</p>
<p>-Sí, papá, descuida. Estaba ultimando los detalles de mañana con mamá y ya me iba...solo quedo yo. -Se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor.</p>
<p>-Me imagino...En fin, luego hablamos hijo. -Sonrió paternalmente, diciéndole adiós con la mano.</p>
<p>-Adiós, Jon, un abrazo, cariño. -Dijo Lois sonriendo también.</p>
<p>-Adiós, papá, adiós mamá… -Sonrió también, cortando la llamada después y dejando de ver el rostro de sus padres.</p>
<p>Suspiró profundamente de nuevo, apoyando la espalda en la silla y cerrando los ojos, ordenando sus pensamientos. Últimamente su cabeza era una lavadora, constantemente girando, constantemente en movimiento. Si no lo necesitaban como Jon, lo necesitaban como Superman...no sabía que su padre había pasado por todo eso, era agotador.</p>
<p>"Crac". Abrió los ojos de pronto, poniéndose en alerta. Un crujido...algo sonando. Había algo más ahí. O alguien.</p>
<p>Entornó los ojos, agudizando sus sentidos e incorporándose en la silla. Miró alrededor y afinó el oído, atento a cualquier vibración en el aire.</p>
<p>Un latido. Abrió los ojos de par en par, alzando las cejas. Otro latido...otro latido. Un ser vivo. Algo moviéndose cerca. Muy cerca. En el edificio...no, más cerca. En la planta...no.</p>
<p>Cerca. Estaba más cerca. Estaba muy cerca para que lo estuviera oyendo con tanta intensidad. Casi podía ver al sujeto. Casi podía notar su presencia encima...podía casi sentir cómo se cernía sobre el y…</p>
<p>-Buh… -Le susurró alguien al oído derecho, desde atrás.</p>
<p>La reacción en cadena fue escalonándose demencialmente. Los movimientos se sucedieron tan rápido que ni siquiera ellos supieron lo que hacían.</p>
<p>El híbrido se giró, levantándose, rápido como una bala y certero como una flecha. Pero su atacante estaba listo para esto. Estaba entrenado para esto, y para mucho más. El puño cargado del kryptoniano fue parado diestramente por el otro, haciéndolo chocar contra un material tan duro que ni siquiera se quebró bajo la fuerza ejercida por el puño del híbrido.</p>
<p>Jon desencajó la mandíbula, observando a cámara lenta cómo pasaba todo, cómo su ataque era parado. La mano del atacante se ciñó sobre su cuello en un movimiento certero. Lo empujó hacia abajo, empotrándolo contra el escritorio y tirando todo lo que había a su paso. La mano apretó, reteniéndolo. No porque fuera más fuerte, sino porque el híbrido estaba con las defensas bajas, porque fue un ataque sorpresivo e inesperado.</p>
<p>El atacante bajó la cabeza, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Jon.</p>
<p>-Demasiado lento, Jon… -Le hizo saber en un susurro, con los ojos verdes observándolo entre divertido y pícaro. -¿Me has echado de menos? -Cuestionó alzando una ceja Damian.</p>
<p>El híbrido alzó las cejas asombrado, totalmente inmóvil.</p>
<p>-Damian...¿qué...qué haces aquí? -Preguntó atónito, mirando alrededor.</p>
<p>¿Seguro que no se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando? ¿Por qué volvería? ¿Por qué ahora?</p>
<p>-He venido a verte...y puede que a los demás también. -Desvió la mirada, apartando la mano e incorporándose. -Recordaba la oficina de tus padres más...ajetreada. -Puntualizó, alzando una ceja. -Aunque me alegra que hayan abandonado la estética de los años cincuenta. -</p>
<p>-Es casi de madrugada, normal que no haya nadie… -Arrugó la cara, suspirando. -Bueno han pasado sus años desde que no vienes. -Se levantó del escritorio, contemplando el desastre que había causado su rifirrafe. -Genial, ahora tengo que colocarlo todo. ¿No podías entrar simplemente por la puerta y saludar como las personas normales? -Preguntó irónico, agachándose a recogerlo todo. -Oh, el café se ha caído en la moqueta...perfecto. -Suspiró pesadamente.</p>
<p>-¿Y de quién es la culpa? A saber desde cuando tienes ese café aquí. -Observó de reojo a su amigo, achicando los ojos. -¿Qué hacías en la oficina tan tarde? He ido a tu casa, pero no estabas. Krypto se acordaba de mí. -Puntualizó, sonriendo levemente.</p>
<p>-Tenía que terminar de redactar unas cosas para mañana...tengo una entrevista importante con una empresaria de Gotham. -Jon paró en seco, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. -¿Has ido a mi casa? -</p>
<p>-...Sí. Pero como no estabas, he venido aquí. Como digo, tu perro me ha lamido la cara. -Volvió a repetir, fingiendo una molestia que en realidad no sentía.</p>
<p>-¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo? -Alzó una ceja, ligeramente sonrojado por el asalto a su intimidad.</p>
<p>-Bueno, he llegado a Metrópolis y he entrado en la red de cámaras y seguridad que Luthor instaló hace unos años...La seguridad de ese sistema, penosa, en fin… -Puso los ojos en blanco, con la soberbia como bandera. -He detectado tu ruta diaria y así he averiguado donde vivías. Además, Krypto sigue teniendo el geolocalizador de la liga de la justicia. -Añadió finalmente, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-...Ya, buen punto. -Jon arrugó la cara, levantándose con las manos llenas de papeles. Los dejó en la mesa y suspiró. -¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa...O...puedo llevarte a Gotham. -Sugirió, agachando la mirada, no muy seguro de dónde se estaba metiendo.</p>
<p>-...Iré a tu casa. Estoy cansado del viaje. -Asintió deprisa, cruzándose de brazos. -Si no te importa, claro. -</p>
<p>-No, no, ¡no me importa! -Sonrió ampliamente, mirándolo. -Total, iba a comerme unos macarrones precalentados...Puedo calentar macarrones para los dos. -Espetó la mar de feliz.</p>
<p>-...Genial. -Comentó sarcástico el emperador, resoplando.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Krypto miraba a su mejor amigo, y al mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, comer frente a la tele del salón, sentados en el sofá. No sabía por qué había vuelto el otro, pero le agradó mucho verlo de nuevo. Aunque al principio tardó en reconocerlo, había crecido mucho...Ya no era el cachorro humano que solía ser, lastimadamente...Su mejor amigo se alegraba mucho cuando lo veía y ahora...Ahora no sabía que le pasaba a Jon cuando veía a Damian.</p>
<p>Estaba encogido levemente, con un plato sobre sus piernas y mareando los macarrones en su plato. Miraba la tele de reojo, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>Por su parte, Damian estaba comiendo lentamente los macarrones del plato que Jon le había dado, mientras miraba la tele en silencio. Hacía mucho que no venía por occidente, y si bien estaba enterado de todo lo relativamente relevante...había muchas cosas que no sabía.</p>
<p>"Así que tal parece que Lex Corp dará el paso al sector de la alimentación, la actual presidenta, Lena Luthor, ha hablado hoy a los medios para explicar este importante cambio que sin duda afectará a los años venideros de toda esta industria...", comentaba un animado reportero, con las imágenes de la hija predilecta del empresario en pantalla, hablando a las cámaras.</p>
<p>-Quién lo diría...Lex jubilándose. -Comentó curioso el mayor, alzando las cejas.</p>
<p>-Sí, bueno...no fue una decisión conjunta, ¿sabes? Fue...complicado para todos. -Respondió Jon, torciendo la boca. -Digamos que ahora Lex está viviendo su jubilación junto a Mercy, en una isla remota para él solo. -</p>
<p>Damian giró la cabeza, mirando unos segundos a su amigo, después volvió a mirar la tele.</p>
<p>-Bien por él. -Contestó secamente.</p>
<p>Jon arrugó la cara, incómodo...dejó el plato de macarrones sobre la mesa y miró a su amigo.</p>
<p>-Vamos a tratar el elefante en la habitación, ¿quieres? -Preguntó al fin, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.</p>
<p>-No sé de qué me hablas. -Dijo Damian, haciéndose el despistado, mirando el plato de Jon sobre la mesa. No había comido casi nada.</p>
<p>-Sí que lo sabes… -Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. -Mira Damian...entiendo que...ver a tu padre va a ser complicado, pero tienes que hacerlo. -El chico ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo atento. -Él necesita verte...y tus hermanos. Y...tú necesitas verlos a ellos, aunque digas que no. -Hizo una pausa, sonriendo levemente. -Te conozco demasiado bien...y si has venido, será por algo… -</p>
<p>Damian arrugó la nariz, frunciendo el ceño. Lo que se temía, el blando de Jon intentando ablandarlo a él. Dejó el plato también sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Este permaneció quieto, sonriéndole apacible. Lo agarró de la corbata y tiró hacia él, provocando que sus narices casi se tocaran. Jon se sonrojó de repente, alzando las cejas sorprendido.</p>
<p>-Mira, Jon...Te lo voy a explicar muy despacio, porque parece que no lo has entendido todavía. -Achicó los ojos el mayor, fulminándolo con la mirada. -...Si he venido...no ha sido por ellos. Ellos...son algo secundario. Una...nimiedad, que pienso resolver...luego. Cuando pueda. -Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>-...Y...¿y por qué has venido? -Preguntó alzando una ceja el otro, más incómodo que antes.</p>
<p>-...Por ti, idiota. -Expresó despacio, sonriendo levemente y tirando un poco más hacia él, con sus frentes juntas y sus respiraciones solapándose.</p>
<p>-Por...¿por mí? -Repitió, a la vez que su sonrojo se incrementaba y sentía sus mejillas arder.</p>
<p>-Sí...¿me vas a enseñar ya la planta de arriba o prefieres que lo hagamos aquí? -Preguntó, desviando la mirada hacia las escaleras al lado de la televisión, que subían a la planta superior.</p>
<p>Jon parpadeó varias veces, sonriendo nervioso. Esto no podía estar pasando...tenía que ser un sueño. Damian no le podría estar pidiendo esto...Damian no podría haber vuelto a buscarlo a él. No después de dejarlo tirado aquel día en Khadym…</p>
<p>¿Verdad?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Se besaban apasionadamente. El calor del salón se había incrementado por cuatro. La tele, hace rato olvidada por las dos personas que ocupaban la habitación, seguía sonando de fondo, mientras Krypto terminaba las sobras de los platos de los macarrones de los dos. Al menos no se tirarían a la basura.</p>
<p>Jon enredaba los dedos entre los mechones del otro, disfrutando como nunca en esa casa. La verdad es que casi siempre estaba aburrido allí. Estaba solo...y nunca recibía visita, a no ser que fueran sus padres o amigos. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos.</p>
<p>Damian, por su parte, se cansó de estar debajo del híbrido. A él le iba más estar encima, ser el que mandaba allí...y lo iba a demostrar. Empujó al chico, quitándoselo de encima y forzándolo a tumbarse boca arriba. Le sonrió divertido, sin una pizca de vergüenza en su cara. Todo lo contrario a su amigo, que estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Clavó una rodilla a cada lado del otro, empezando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.</p>
<p>-Relájate, Jon...Quiero que te estés quieto. -Le informó, mirándolo de reojo, centrado en su tarea...se estaba tomando su tiempo.</p>
<p>El mal nacido sabía que...tenía prisa por pasar a las siguientes fases. Tampoco era muy difícil saberlo, viendo el prominente bulto en los pantalones de traje de Jon. Este último se echó las manos a la corbata, con intención de quitársela. Pero Damian alzó los ojos al instante en que lo hizo, haciendo que parara en seco.</p>
<p>-...Te he dicho que te estés quieto… -Le recordó, hablando en un tono gutural. -Estate...quieto. -Repitió, agachando ligeramente la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Perdón… -Habló en un tono más agudo de lo normal.</p>
<p>-¿Perdón qué? -Preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de él.</p>
<p>-Perdón, Emperador… -Añadió, con las mejillas ardiéndole y bajando los ojos instintivamente.</p>
<p>Damian sonrió complacido, volviendo a su tarea. Cuando había desabrochado los últimos, dejando ver algo de piel del abdomen, bajó la cabeza, empezando a posar pequeños besos; mientras seguía desabrochando botones hacia arriba.</p>
<p>Jon arrugó la cara, intentando estarse quieto. Pero...no podía. Era superior a él. Quería tocarlo...quería...quería quitarle la ropa, arrancársela, rompérsela...Quería levantarse, cogerlo por debajo de los muslos y empotrarlo contra el muro de carga que separaba la cocina del salón donde estaban. Y quería hacerlo suyo. Quería ver cómo se derretía en sus brazos, casi literalmente. Quería hacerlo gritar. Quería que la mañana siguiente los vecinos lo miraran mal. Quería que le diese igual. De hecho, se regodearía. Él le habría hecho gritar así.</p>
<p>Pero no podía moverse. Y eso le estaba matando.</p>
<p>Los genes kryptonianos siempre fueron difíciles de contener. Como cuando estaba en clase y quería proteger a alguien...no podía simplemente fundirlo con los ojos o congelarlo con el aliento. Eso estaba mal, no podía abusar de sus poderes. Pero...a veces no los podía controlar. Era como un instinto básico, que lo empujaba a hacer cosas que no quería. O visto de otra forma, lo empujaba a hacer cosas que quería demasiado fuerte.</p>
<p>Y ahora mismo quería hacer suyo a Damian Wayne Al Ghul, al hombre que estaba encima de él, sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo.</p>
<p>-Respira, Jon… -Le recordó Damian, de pronto.</p>
<p>Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones que, sin darse cuenta, llevaba reteniendo un buen rato. Tragó saliva y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá donde la tenía apoyada.</p>
<p>Damian terminó de desabrochar todos los botones al fin, abriéndole la camisa para dejar al descubierto su pecho y abdomen. Pasó sus manos por él, subiéndolas y bajándolas despacio, acariciando apenas con las yemas de los dedos al otro.</p>
<p>Y entonces, algo les interrumpió.</p>
<p>Un tono animado y feliz...ligeramente infantil, hizo eco por la sala, sacándolos levemente de la atmósfera donde se encontraban. Junto con el ruido, una vibración extraña se hizo presente en los pantalones de Jon y en el muslo de Damian. Este último alzó una ceja, mirando hacia abajo y Jon arrugó la cara preocupado.</p>
<p>¿Quién demonios sería a estas horas y qué quería?...Juraba que lo iba a matar, iba a matar a quien se atreviera a molestarlos ahora que por fin Damian se acercaba a su eje…</p>
<p>El emperador sacó el móvil, la razón de su pausa coital, de sus bolsillos, mirando quién era. Sonrió, divertido, girando el móvil para que Jon pudiera leer en la pantalla "Mamá"...y no solo eso sino, "vídeo llamada"...No llamada, vídeo llamada.</p>
<p>¿Por qué a su madre le había dado por las vídeo llamadas? ¿Es que no podía llamar normal, solo por voz? Y...¿y por qué precisamente ahora?</p>
<p>También cabe decir, que retiró mentalmente eso de "matar a quien los interrumpiera".</p>
<p>-Colgaré, que me llame mañana… -Dijo deprisa, cogiendo el móvil y acercando su dedo a la pantalla.</p>
<p>-No. -Contestó entonces Damian, captando la atención del otro, que lo miró arrugando la cara. -...Contesta. Será importante. -</p>
<p>-Pero ahora no quiero hablar...y menos con ella… -Se quejó Jon, bajando los ojos hasta su erección. -Luego...más tarde. -</p>
<p>-Te he dicho que contestes. Contesta, Jon...es tu madre...Contesta. -Repitió serio, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo fijamente.</p>
<p>Jon se le quedó mirando unos segundos, maldiciendo internamente, con el móvil delante de su cara. No le quedaba más remedio que contestar...si no lo hacía...Le daba mucho miedo incluso imaginar qué pasaría si no lo hacía. Cogió aire, mentalizándose e intentando aclarar su mente. Sonrió con cara de circunstancias y deslizó el icono verde hacia la derecha, descolgando el móvil para empezar a ver a su madre.</p>
<p>-Mamá… -Dijo entonces, alzando las cejas y fingiendo felicidad...una felicidad que ahora mismo no sentía ni de cerca.</p>
<p>Damian sonrió, observándolo con atención.</p>
<p>La mujer sonrió también en la pantalla, con la cara de su hijo demasiado cerca de la cámara...solo veía su cara, ¿por qué tenía el móvil tan cerca? Este chico tenía a veces unas cosas…</p>
<p>-¡Jon! Oye, perdona cariño, ¿estabas durmiendo? ¿Te he despertado? -Preguntó curiosa, ladeando la cabeza. De fondo podía ver el cabecero de la cama de sus padres.</p>
<p>-No...No...Qué...qué va. -Contestó, desviando la mirada y dejando de sonreír levemente.</p>
<p>-Oh bien, mira, se me había olvidado comentarte que tal vez mañana hagamos una barbacoa, por si te querías pasar. -Propuso la mujer, sonriendo más.</p>
<p>-Oh...qué bien, mamá. -Fingió sorpresa, arrugando el entrecejo. Damian bajó la cabeza de nuevo, besando otra vez al híbrido y pasando su mano por los costados de él, acariciándolo. -¡Oye, mañana hablamos! -Dijo de pronto, desorbitando los ojos a la vez que miraba a Damian y su sonrojo volvía.</p>
<p>-¿Estás bien, Jon?… -Preguntó confusa Lois, achicando los ojos. -¿Tienes fiebre o algo cariño? Pareces...mareado. -Hizo una pausa, volviendo a hablar. -...Es que quería preguntarte si seguías intentando ser vegetariano y eso...como hace unos meses empezaste a probarlo. Mañana por la mañana iremos a comprar y quería saber si tú querías algo más sano. -Apuntó la mujer, asintiendo y bajando los ojos. -Aquí tengo la lista de la compra, dime qué quieres tú… -Torció la boca, repasando la lista.</p>
<p>Damian alzó los ojos curioso cuando oyó el intento de ser vegetariano de Jon. Este lo miró nervioso, mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada. Damian sonrió, moviendo su mano hasta uno de los pezones de él, rodeándolo con el dedo corazón, tentándolo. Jon se puso una mano sobre la boca, frunciendo el ceño y aguantándose todo lo que podía las ganas de jadear que tenía.</p>
<p>-Eh...pues… -Habló el híbrido, con la voz temblándole. -Algo...algo sano sí...Unas verduras, algo de...tofu… -Dijo con la voz aguda, con la mano sobre la boca todavía.</p>
<p>-Entiendo...vale, lo apunto. -Contestó la madre, escribiendo sobre el papel. -¿Vendrás con alguien? ¿Aquella chica mona de la oficina tal vez? -Preguntó curiosa, mirándolo divertida.</p>
<p>Damian le dio un pellizco fuerte, retorciéndole el pezón cuando oyó eso último. A Jon se le escapó un grito ahogado, apartando el móvil un momento y desorbitando los ojos. Volvió a ponerse el móvil frente a la cara y se mordió el labio con fuerza.</p>
<p>-No...ella...ella no. -Agachó la mirada, viendo como Damian empezaba a bajar sus manos despacio, rondando su cinturón.</p>
<p>-Jon, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó preocupada ella, frunciendo el ceño. -Estás muy raro, cariño, cuéntame qué te pasa… -</p>
<p>-No...no me pasa nada, mamá. De verdad...es que...Krypto me ha mordido sin querer. -Mintió, desviando la mirada al perro, que dormía en la puerta de la entrada, tumbado boca arriba y con la lengua fuera.</p>
<p>-¿Krypto? -Alzó las cejas sorprendida la madre. -Si él nunca muerde… -</p>
<p>-Ya es que...estábamos jugando...lo ha hecho sin querer… -Emitió una risa nerviosa, mirándola con diversión.</p>
<p>-Oh… -Sonrió Lois. -...Eh, amor, es Jon, le ha mordido Krypto sin querer. -Alzó los ojos, hablándole a alguien.</p>
<p>¿Y ahora venía su padre?...No por favor...más no, que cuelguen ya. Puso los ojos en blanco, justo antes de que su padre entrara en el rango de visión, tumbándose al lado de Lois. Jon sonrió "contento".</p>
<p>-¡Jon! -Lo saludó Clark, sonriendo radiante. -Cuanto tiempo… -Se rió él, divertido por su broma.</p>
<p>Damian le desabrochó el cinturón, bajándole la cremallera, alzó los ojos hasta Jon, sonriendo también. Jon lo miró, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien. Negó levemente con la cabeza, rogándole con la cara que no siguiera. El emperador asintió muy despacio, sonriendo más. Jon arrugó la cara, articulando un "por favor" escueto con los labios, tragando saliva.</p>
<p>-Oye hijo, ¿por qué no vas a traer a tu amiga? Creo que le gustas...deberías intentarlo al menos. -Le animó su padre, asintiendo despacio.</p>
<p>-Eh...No...no es buena idea, papá. -Contestó el chico, mirando de reojo a su amigo y a sus padres. -Ya veré lo que hago. -Se rió nervioso. -No me presionéis… -Añadió, mirando a Damian.</p>
<p>¿Se lo decía a ellos o a él?</p>
<p>Damian sonrió divertido, moviendo su dedo por la cinta elástica superior de su ropa interior, delineándola despacio.</p>
<p>-Vale, vale...perdón. -Se disculpó su padre, arrugando la cara. Lo último que quería era presionarlo… -Creo que será mejor que te dejemos descansar. -Opinó Clark, mirando a Lois. -Tiene cara de estar cansado, cariño...mejor que le dejemos dormir. -</p>
<p>-Sí, eso parece, Clark… -Lois ladeó la cabeza, no muy segura.</p>
<p>-Oh, sí, sí. -Dijo Jon, mirando de nuevo hacia la pantalla. Fingió un bostezo largo y pesado, sonriendo después. -Me iré a dormir ya mismo… -Asintió.</p>
<p>-Nosotros también...mañana te esperamos aquí, ¿eh? A la hora de cenar, ¡y trae a tu amiga! -Le insistió su madre, sonriendo emocionada.</p>
<p>-Vale mamá… -Sonrió el chico, incómodo. -Lo...lo intentaré. -Tragó saliva, viendo cómo Damian, metía los dedos por debajo de sus calzoncillos. -Buenas noches, papá, buenas noches mamá, descansad...¡Un abrazo! -Dijo a toda prisa.</p>
<p>La cara de sorpresa de los dos fue lo último que vio antes de cortar la llamada y apartar el móvil de su cara. Miró enfadado al otro, con un rubor furioso en sus mejillas.</p>
<p>-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¡No ha sido gracioso! -Le gruñó, más nervioso que molesto.</p>
<p>Damian se inclinó hacia delante, sujetándolo la barbilla con una mano.</p>
<p>-No pretendía ser gracioso… -Le contestó Damian, entornando los ojos. -Eres un borde...mira que colgar así a tus padres. -Opinó, desviando la mirada hasta su móvil. -Eres un mal hijo...Y deberías llamar a tu amiga. -Sonrió divertido. -...Cariño. -Añadió en tono jocoso, recordando el apodo de su madre hacia el nuevo hombre de acero.</p>
<p>Jon se sonrojó más, arrugando la cara y bajando los ojos.</p>
<p>-No tiene gracia...Además, no es mi amiga, solo una conocida de la oficina que… -Empezó a justificarse Superman, pero Damian invadió su boca, metiendo su lengua y explorando esa húmeda cueva.</p>
<p>Jon soltó el móvil en la mesa, sonriendo contra los labios del otro y rodeándolo con los brazos. El emperador apartó la boca después, invadiendo su cuello, brindándole pequeños mordiscos. Jon gimió levemente, entre risas por las cosquillas que le provocaba.</p>
<p>-Aún estás muy vestido...arreglemos eso. -Le informó Damian, bajando las manos hasta su cintura y bajando poco a poco sus calzoncillos y pantalones.</p>
<p>-No, espera...vamos a la habitación. -Lo paró Jon, mirándolo de reojo. -Estaremos más cómodos… -</p>
<p>Damian alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, miró alrededor, evaluando su afirmación. Frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, separándose de Jon. Agarró a este de la corbata, tirando de él para que se levantara y después, agarrado todavía por la corbata como si fuera un perro, lo llevó hasta arriba.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El emperador gruñó guturalmente, encogiéndose ligeramente y frunciendo el ceño mientras el orgasmo lo recorría por quinta vez esa noche. Jon, mirándolo todo desde abajo, tumbado boca arriba y con Damian cabalgándolo encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre su eje se quedó fascinado de las vistas que tenía delante, corriéndose apenas unos segundos más tarde que él. Damian respiraba despacio, apoyando una mano en la pared frente a él para no caerse.</p>
<p>Jon le sonrió desde abajo, con la respiración acompasada con la del otro.</p>
<p>-...¿Puedo...puedo tocarte ya? -Preguntó con miedo el híbrido.</p>
<p>-...No. -Contestó Damian, sonriéndole después. Bajó la cabeza mientras tiraba de su corbata hacia arriba para acercar su cabeza a él y poder besar fugazmente al chico, luego se volvió a erguir sobre él, poniéndose recto. Acarició su pecho despacio, manteniéndose en silencio.</p>
<p>-Pero yo quiero tocarte...Te quiero acariciar, como me estás acariciando tú a mí. -Arrugó la cara, con la pena implícita en su rostro. -Por favor… -</p>
<p>-Por favor, ¿qué? -Cuestionó el mayor, alzando una ceja y mirándolo.</p>
<p>-Por favor, Emperador… -Volvió a suplicar, ligeramente sonrojado.</p>
<p>-...De acuerdo. -Aceptó, ladeando la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Bien… -Celebró en un susurro, sonriendo y colocando sus manos en las caderas de él, acariciándolo suavemente.</p>
<p>Damian ahogó un suspiro, sonriendo levemente y mirándolo con los ojos entornados.</p>
<p>-...No sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a verte. -Le dijo entonces, sonriéndole tranquilo.</p>
<p>-Solo han pasado cinco meses desde que visitaste Khadym, Jon…No seas exagerado. -Le restó importancia el mayor, negando con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-¡Ha sido mucho tiempo! -Le dijo abriendo más los ojos, recobrando su tono infantil. -...No sabes lo solo que estaba cuando volví. No se lo podía decir a nadie y...bueno, desde que tú y yo lo...lo hicimos. -Expresó, sonrojándose con solo usar esa expresión. -...No he vuelto a estar con nadie. Osea, lo intenté pero...no sentía lo mismo. No era lo mismo. -Recordó, bajando el tono de voz cada vez más.</p>
<p>Oh...conocía cómo se sentía eso. Vaya que si lo sabía.</p>
<p>Lo había intentado también. Con varias mujeres...con varios hombres. Pero nada...era aburrido. Un acto soporífero que solo conseguía llevarlo a un estado de hastío insufrible. Nadie podía llegar a su nivel. Y era...frustrante. Sentía tanta impotencia...Una persona, otra, otra...y ninguna le provocaba nada.</p>
<p>¿Así era como se sentía su padre con Selina Kyle?</p>
<p>Lo vio probar con varias personas en todas esas veces que Selina estuvo jugando con él. Y sabía que nadie podía equipararse a lo que sentía con ella.</p>
<p>Pero...era horrible sentirlo uno mismo. Era como un vacío que, a pesar de saber quién podía llenarlo a la perfección, no podía ir a buscar a esa persona en concreto. Es decir...podía pero...eran demasiado famosos. Tenían a demasiada gente alrededor. Mirándolos, juzgándolos, hablando de ellos.</p>
<p>La pregunta ahora era...¿acaso a Damian le importaba lo que pensaran los demás? Si eso significaba desembocar en una nueva racha de inestabilidad, sí. Su máxima ahora mismo era el bienestar de su gente. Pero...también quería ser feliz. Y solo Jon lo hacía feliz.</p>
<p>Esa noche, y día, fue muy feliz. Recordaba haber sonreído, haberse reído...hasta se levantó con una canción tonta de pop en la cabeza que a Jon le dio por escuchar cuando eran pequeños, y luego la estuvo tarareando todo el día. No le gustaba esa canción pero...le recordaba tantas cosas buenas. Tantos recuerdos que creyó que había perdido. Resultaba que no. Ahí estaban, enterrados bajo las decenas de baños que se dio en el pozo de lázaro en la etapa de guerra que vivió.</p>
<p>Recordaba también a su descendiente más próxima preguntarle si estaba bien. La miró, alzando las cejas y pillado por sorpresa por la pregunta de la pequeña. "Mejor que nunca", le dijo, sonriendo después. Demon lo contempló confusa, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>-Igualmente...me alegra que hayas decidido venir. Me...me pone muy feliz que hayas venido por mí. -Confesó Jon, mirándolo enternecido.</p>
<p>Damian se sonrojó levemente, mirándolo fugazmente.</p>
<p>-No ha sido nada, tonto… -Contestó desviando la mirada. -Además, si no fuera porque Kala ha venido conmigo, no podría haber hecho nada. -Se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>Jon se tensó de pronto, alzando las cejas en shock. ¿Cómo que Kala? ¿Es que...Es que Kala había venido? Oh dios...estaba muerto. Esa mujer lo iba a matar. Miró por la ventana con urgencia y luego a la puerta. Podría entrar en cualquier momento y matarlo...sí, seguro que le metería una de sus katanas por el gaznate o...o tal vez fuera algo peor, pensó, olvidándose de que casi nada en ese mundo podía matarlo...literalmente.</p>
<p>-Ah...y...¿dónde está? -Preguntó susurrando, mirando a los lados y encogiéndose levemente.</p>
<p>-...En la habitación de hotel que le he alquilado. En el centro de Metrópolis. -Contestó alzando una ceja, mirando la preocupación de Jon en la cara, además del sudor que se había generado en su frente. Sonrió levemente, divertido por su reacción. ¿Acaso le daba miedo su mano derecha?</p>
<p>-...Oh. -Jon dejó de encogerse, volviendo a relajarse poco a poco. -Ya...ya veo. -Se rió nervioso, sonrojado por su reacción. -Qué bien, así ella también descansará… -Miró a su amigo, torciendo la cara. -Y...¿para qué ha venido exactamente? -Giró la cabeza, achicando los ojos.</p>
<p>-Según el consejo rector legislador, tenía que ir acompañado de alguien de mi guardia personal. Siempre que salgo al extranjero tengo que ir acompañado de alguien. Y suele ser Kala, es la mejor en cuanto a defensa y protección. A veces Demon también me acompaña. -Asintió despacio.</p>
<p>-Vaya por dios… -Espetó el joven, entornando los ojos y suspirando. -¿No podía haber venido Demon? ¿La divertida y adorable Demon? -Preguntó molesto.</p>
<p>-No, no se fiaban...Metrópolis está muy lejos de Khadym, así que solo me dejaban salir si era con Kala a mi lado. -Explicó Damian, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Te cayó bien? Cuando te fuiste no paró de decirme que quería retarte a un duelo, que seguro que te ganaría… -Asintió recordándolo.</p>
<p>-¿Ah sí? -Preguntó sonriente Jon, mirándolo más animado. -Es una chica muy maja...ojalá pueda verla pronto. -Asintió efusivamente, riéndose levemente.</p>
<p>-...¿Y Kala qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo? -Preguntó en tono burlón, apoyando las manos en el colchón y bajando de él, tumbándose boca arriba en la cama, a su lado.</p>
<p>-Bueno, no...no es que me dé miedo precisamente… -Explicó el chico, arrugando la cara nervioso. -...Más bien pánico. -Añadió al final, mirando a Damian.</p>
<p>Este se rió levemente, divertido por el tono usado por su amigo. Jon alzó las cejas impresionado...la risa de Damian era clavada a la de su padre. Se reían igual. El mismo tono de voz leve y suave al reírse.</p>
<p>-No es tan mala...Es solo que...es muy recta. Tiene mucho saber estar, es muy profesional. Me gusta eso de ella. -Admitió Damian, asintiendo y torciendo la boca.</p>
<p>-Oh, tú no oíste cómo me recibió… Era...imponente. -Recordó, tragando saliva después. -Y...cuando salí de tu cuarto, el día que me fui, me vio...me miró muy mal, frunciendo el ceño y...con un cartel de "te voy a matar" en la frente. -</p>
<p>Damian se volvió a reír, estaba vez un poco más fuerte. Ya se estaba imaginando la escena. Una pena no haber estado ahí.</p>
<p>-Kala es un poco sobre protectora...pero no es mala. Solo quiere lo mejor para mí. -Asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>-Ah, ¿y acaso yo no soy lo mejor para ti? -Preguntó Jon, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>-Vaya con Don Superman...no te lo creas tanto, que no te pega… -Le dijo burlón, achicando los ojos.</p>
<p>Jon se rió divertido, acercándose a él y abrazándolo con fuerza, estrujándolo en sus brazos y restregando la mejilla contra la suya. Damian arrugó la cara, ligeramente sonrojado por el contacto.</p>
<p>-Como te he echado de menos, Damian...Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. -Asintió, sin apartarse de él. -...Oye, ¿mañana vas a querer venir a la barbacoa de mis padres? -Preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo curioso.</p>
<p>-Mh...no sé. No quiero molestar… -Desvió la mirada, incómodo.</p>
<p>-¡No molestas! Se alegrarán de verte, de verdad. Les va a hacer mucha más ilusión verte a ti que a mi "amiga"...te lo aseguro. -Asintió deprisa, sonriendo más. -Anda...por favor...Por favor, por favor, por favor… -Empezó a pedirle, apoyando la mejilla contra él de nuevo.</p>
<p>-...Vale… -Aceptó a regañadientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>-¡Bien! Te lo vas a pasar genial, ya verás. -Le aseguró, dándole un gran beso sonoro en la mejilla después.</p>
<p>-No lo dudo… -Respondió Damian, resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Damian sonreía mientras miraba a Jon intentar hacerse el nudo de la corbata delante del espejo. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama donde anoche se revolcaron durante horas. Tenía un traje negro, con una camisa de lino blanca y el botón de arriba desabrochado, dejando ver un poco de piel. La camisa se transparentaba mínimamente, lo suficiente para intuir la morena musculatura que había debajo. Además, se había peinado con gomina hacia atrás. Estaba impoluto...estaba increíble.</p>
<p>Se había ido a cambiar al hotel y había vuelto antes de que Jon se despertara.</p>
<p>Sí, al final iba a ir a la comida familiar de Jon...se lo debía. Algo así. Por visitar Khadym hace unos meses. Jon se jugó mucho aquella vez. Sí, tal vez Damian también se estuviera arriesgando al ir a Metrópolis así porque sí pero...ya que estaba allí, podía ir donde quisiera. Y, en el fondo...tenía ganas de ver a los padres de Jon otra vez.</p>
<p>Recordó entonces la cara de su guardaespaldas, mientras que se vestía.</p>
<p>"<em>Esta ropa es ridícula, emperador...debería seguir llevando sus ropas oficiales. Solo esas están a su altura, majestad", le dijo con toda la rectitud posible, erguida a su lado y con las manos detrás de la espalda.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Ya te lo he dicho, Kala, aquí, lo normal es esto...Y créeme, esto está a mi altura. O sino, mira las etiquetas sobre la cama", le instó, sonriendo divertido.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>La mujer así lo hizo, cogiendo las etiquetas de la ropa que su Señor se había comprado antes de llegar a Metrópolis. Alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando hizo el cambio de moneda y torció la boca, dejando las etiquetas sobre la mesa de nuevo.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Ruego que me disculpe, Señor...No tenía ni idea. Nuestras vestimentas suelen estar más...trabajadas artesanalmente, a mi parecer son mejores", agachó la cabeza compungida, mirando sus zapatos...igual o más caros que el traje.</em></p>
<p>"<em>No pasa nada, Kala, es normal que lo pienses...Pero recuerda que solo un negocio no distingue entre valor y precio", asintió, mirándola de reojo.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Antonio Machado…", respondió la chica, sonriendo por la asombrosa cultura de su amado Señor. Luego dejó de hacerlo. "Señor...¿puedo saber donde estuvo anoche? No apareció por el hotel después de ir a buscar a su amigo", recordó ella, frunciendo el ceño.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Lo sé...tendría que haberte dicho algo. Superman me invitó a su casa. Era muy tarde así que...me quedé a dormir allí", omitió lo que pasó entre la cena y cuando finalmente se durmió, bastante asco le tenía ya a Jon.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...Entiendo", habló escuetamente ella, sabiendo leer entre líneas. Conocía bien al emperador. Sabía que, cuando tenía relaciones carnales, al día siguiente se levantaba diferente. Le brillaban los ojos, y su piel parecía más dorada todavía. Estaba aún más radiante que de costumbre. "¿Puedo saber dónde va a ir hoy? Tengo que acompañarle, Señor, se lo prometí al consejo", explicó con cara de circunstancias, entre la espada y la pared.</em></p>
<p>"<em>No puedes, Kala. Allá donde voy...digamos que no se tomarán bien tu presencia", achicó los ojos, cogiendo la camisa para ponérsela. "Además, no será necesario, te prometo que la casa donde voy...es la más segura de todo Metrópolis", asintió, con el Superman original, la prima de este y su mejor amigo en mente. "Los seres más poderosos del mundo en la misma casa", admitió, alzando las cejas levemente.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...Entiendo, emperador...¿Puedo...puedo vigilarlo en la distancia? Nunca se sabe quién puede estar acechando", propuso ella, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. "...Por favor, su excelencia".</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Damian la miró unos segundos, antes de empezar a abrocharse la camisa. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si le decía que no, lo iba a hacer igualmente a sus espaldas…</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>De acuerdo, Kala. Pero sé discreta...te aseguro que la única que estará acechando allí serás tú", le aseguró, cogiendo la chaqueta del traje.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Seré una sombra, emperador, se lo prometo", la mujer agachó la cabeza, asintiendo.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Lo sé...Ah y...no se te ocurra atacar a nadie de esa casa", le avisó, acercándose a ella. "A nadie...o te aseguro que solo yo volveré vivo a Khadym", le amenazó, frunciendo el ceño.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...Descuide Señor, nunca haría eso...", tragó saliva, mirándolo de reojo y con el miedo implícito en la mirada.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...Bien...luego nos vemos, tengo que despertar a un súper héroe", sonrió levemente, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la chica.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Tenga cuidado emperador, hasta más ver", se despidió ella educadamente, sin alzar la cabeza en ningún momento.</em></p>
<p>Damian suspiró, veintiséis años y Jon seguía sin saber cómo atarse una corbata. Acabó con un nudo parecido a los de los boy scouts, de esos que se usan para sujetar embarcaciones...¿Acaso estaba tratando de ahogarse así mismo? Damian ahogó una risa divertida.</p>
<p>-Algo ha salido mal, aquí...no sé el qué. -Comentó el más joven, achicando los ojos y mirando el nudo a través del espejo.</p>
<p>-¿Y por qué no vas sin corbata? Como sigas así iremos a la comida, pero del año que viene… -Comentó irónico, sonriendo con jocosidad.</p>
<p>-Ja ja, muy gracioso...Si voy sin corbata mi madre me matará. -Suspiró, deshaciendo el nudo para volver a empezar.</p>
<p>-Oh, ¿y tienes miedo de que tu mami se enfade? -Preguntó Damian, arrugando la boca en tono burlón.</p>
<p>Jon frunció el ceño, mirando a su amigo tumbado en su cama. Movió la vista hasta su reflejo a través del espejo, aquel reflejo que le decía que tenía veintiséis años, no seis.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. -Admitió el chico, quitándose la corbata y dejándola en el armario otra vez. Volvió al espejo, alisándose con las manos la camisa azul claro que tenía, junto con unos pantalones grises claros. -Pues...ya estoy. -Concluyó, mirando a Damian y sonriendo ampliamente.</p>
<p>-Vaya, no sabía que estaba saliendo con un chico malo… -Comentó sarcástico, sonriendo y levantándose de la cama, acercándose a él despacio. -...Aunque ahora ya no podré tirarte de la corbata...Me gustó hacer eso ayer. -Espetó, entornando los ojos y mirándolo divertido.</p>
<p>-Oye, Damian...No...no podemos hacer eso allí, ¿vale? -Le preguntó nervioso. -No delante de mis padres...Allí somos solo...tú y yo. Ni emperador ni...ni nada de eso. -Dijo con pudor, bajando los ojos y sonrojándose.</p>
<p>-...No te prometo nada. -Se encogió de hombros, suspirando y andando hacia la puerta de salida.</p>
<p>-Oye, ¡Damian! -Gritó Jon, siguiéndolo deprisa. -¡Hablo en serio! -Le repitió, frunciendo el ceño y más sonrojado, mientras el otro sonreía.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-No le tendrías que haber dicho nada ayer, Lois… -Suspiró el padre de familia, mirando de reojo a su mujer mientras repartía los platos por la mesa de picnic del jardín.</p>
<p>-Oh, venga, Clark, tampoco fue para tanto...Además, Jon tiene ya una edad, seguro que tiene muchas novias pero no nos ha presentado a ninguna. -Aseguró la madre, empezando a encender la barbacoa y vigilando la llama.</p>
<p>-No sé...parecía muy incómodo. Tal vez no le guste hablar de eso. No le tendríamos que presionar. -Opinó Clark, arrugando el entrecejo y alisando el mantel.</p>
<p>-Yo a su edad era igual...¿te crees que le podía decir al sargento de mi padre que tenía un novio nuevo cada semana? -Preguntó divertida ella, riéndose entre dientes después, recordando sus años de juventud.</p>
<p>-¿Tantos? -Preguntó de vuelta el otro, mirándola impresionado.</p>
<p>-Sí, más o menos...Tal vez no cada semana pero… -Desvió la mirada, matizando su respuesta. -¿Qué hay de ti? Seguro que ligaste un montón antes de conocerme… -Dejó caer, sonriéndole pícara.</p>
<p>-...No te creas...Me...me daba vergüenza. -Admitió con pudor, volviendo a su tarea para no mirarla, ligeramente sonrojado. -Tuve algún que otro rollo, pero nada importante… -Se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Ya veo… -Contestó, riéndose levemente en respuesta. -¿Al final Kara vendrá? -Le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.</p>
<p>-No lo sé...creo que tenía un lío en la oficina o algo… -Dijo vagamente, alzando la cabeza después y mirando hacia la entrada. -Ha llegado… -Sonrió, notando una presencia extra. -...creo que ha venido con la chica. -Dijo divertido y esperanzado, apretando los puños emocionado.</p>
<p>-¡¿En serio?! -Gritó Lois, girándose y sonriendo igual de emocionada. -Ay dios y yo con estas pintas… -Dijo entonces, mirándose el mandil rosa que tenía encima de la blusa. -Tengo que ir a cambiarme, no me puede ver así… -Comentó con preocupación implícita.</p>
<p>-Estás bien cariño...no hace falta que… -Pero antes de que el súper hombre pudiera seguir hablando, ella ya había salido corriendo hacia la planta de arriba para cambiarse.</p>
<p>Suspiró, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Oyó el timbre sonar y empezó a andar hacia la puerta despacio.</p>
<p>-Voy… -Anunció vagamente en voz alta.</p>
<p>Pero sus pasos pararon de golpe, a medio camino.</p>
<p>-¿Estoy bien? -Preguntó "la chica"...pero...no era una voz femenina. Era un hombre. Y…le sonaba esa voz. No sabía de donde, o de quien pero...le resultaba familiar.</p>
<p>-...Estás perfectamente. Deslumbrante. -Confesó la voz de su hijo.</p>
<p>-Bien...Espero que les guste como "tu chica". -Volvió a hablar esa voz que reconocía.</p>
<p>-Uh...¡No digas tonterías! Ellos...ellos no saben nada de...esto...Así que dejémoslo en que estás de visita y...estarás unos días. -Propuso Jon, con nerviosismo en la voz.</p>
<p>-Como digas...¿sigues teniendo sin tener un cerrojo en tu cuarto? -Preguntó el otro, con un tono pícaro.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate, Damian! -Le gritó Jon otra vez, cada vez más nervioso. -Nos van a oír y la vamos a liar así que...silencio...por favor. -Le pidió bajando la voz.</p>
<p>-...Tu padre sigue teniendo súper oído, Jon… -Le recordó.</p>
<p>-...Oh. -Espetó Jon, tragando saliva.</p>
<p>Espera...¿Damian? ¿Damian Wayne? ¿Era...era el hijo de su amigo? ¿Era ese chico que se había ido hace diez años para no volver? Abrió los ojos como platos, empezando a conectarlo todo. Volvió a andar, casi corriendo hacia la puerta. Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que era él. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que así fuera. Para que delante de la puerta de su casa estuviera ese chico que se fugó aquel día. El mejor amigo de su hijo.</p>
<p>Estaba tan sorprendido y en shock, que su cerebro filtró esas frases donde se insinuaba que ya eran algo más que mejores amigos.</p>
<p>Abrió la puerta de improvisto y, sin saber por qué, miró hacia abajó.</p>
<p>Y no vio una cara, sino las caderas del hombre. Vio su camisa de lino, sus pantalones de traje. Y sus zapatos. Alzó una ceja, sin verle el sentido. Damian era más bajo cuando se fue...¿no?</p>
<p>-Buenas noches, Señor Kent. Es un placer volver a verlo. -Le habló una voz aterciopelada, ni grave ni aguda, ligeramente ronca...lo justo como para suscitar un poco de miedo. Como una pantera negra ronroneando en mitad de la selva. Refinada hasta decir basta.</p>
<p>Alzó más las cejas al oírlo hablar en directo y sin paredes de por medio. Fue subiendo los ojos lentamente, hasta llegar hasta su cara.</p>
<p>El chico, que ya era un hombre más que un chico, alzó una ceja curioso, con sus ojos verdes como rubíes, con rayos amarillos recorriéndolo, como una galaxia. Su tez más oscura y sus labios carnosos y suaves...Era increíble. Era como ver la complexión y la fisionomía de su amigo Bruce en sus mejores años; junto con los rasgos orientales y exóticos de Talía Al ghul.</p>
<p>Damian ya no era un crío...era un hombre hecho y derecho...y menudo hombre.</p>
<p>-Da...Damian… -Habló por fin el hombre, sin salir de su asombro.</p>
<p>-Eh...sí. -Contestó este, sonriendo y extendiendo la mano. -Espero no ser molestia para ustedes hoy...ayer oí que organizaban una comida y...quise acompañar a Jon mientras estoy por aquí. -Explicó, asintiendo.</p>
<p>El padre se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Damian desorbitó los ojos, mirando con asombro a Jon, que le sonreía con cara de circunstancias.</p>
<p>-Oh dios mío...No...no sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos, Damian… -Asintió deprisa, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Era simplemente inimaginable...hasta olía igual que Bruce hace unos años.</p>
<p>-Ya...Ya, por eso he venido… -Le dio unas palmaditas al hombre, desviando la mirada, incómodo. -Siento...mi ausencia todos estos años… -</p>
<p>El anterior Superman se separó, sonriéndole ampliamente.</p>
<p>-¡No te preocupes, eres más que bienvenido! -Le aseguró, totalmente emocionado con su visita. -Ven, pasa, no os quedéis ahí fuera. -Asintió deprisa. -Lois se va a quedar alucinada cuando te vea...no te esperábamos. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, pasando a casa con ellos. -Id sentándoos, ha ido a cambiarse. -</p>
<p>-Bueno, tampoco lo agobiéis...que acaba de llegar. -Le avisó Jon, mirando de reojo a su amigo y saliendo al jardín.</p>
<p>-No es molestia, Jon, no pasa nada. -Negó con la cabeza suavemente.</p>
<p>-Oh, eh...¿querrías algo para beber? ¿Un refresco, agua, zumo? -Propuso con un poco de vergüenza el padre, mirándolo.</p>
<p>Damian sonrió levemente, mirándolo divertido.</p>
<p>-Ya no soy un niño, Señor Kent...Si tienen algún vino tinto, estará bien… -Asintió.</p>
<p>-¡Oh, claro, claro! -Espetó el hombre, sonrojado por lo que había dicho. -Voy a abrir una botella. -Anunció, señalando hacia el interior de la casa y dejándolos solos.</p>
<p>Damian se rió despacio, ojeando por encima el jardín. Jon lo miró de reojo, a su lado.</p>
<p>-Perdona si...están siendo muy pesados, es que son muy efusivos, ya sabes. -Se disculpó el chico en voz baja, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes...no pasa nada. -Negó con la cabeza, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. -Hace diez años que no venía...todo ha cambiado tanto. -</p>
<p>Jon lo miró curioso, alzando las cejas y mirando el jardín.</p>
<p>-Supongo… -</p>
<p>-¿Te acuerdas cuando rompimos la bañera de plástico y ahogamos las plantas de tu madre? -Preguntó el mayor, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo divertido, sonriendo.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?...¡Sí, sí me acuerdo! -Rió divertido, asintiendo y sonriendo después. -También me acuerdo de esa vez que nos quedamos fuera durmiendo y nos picaron los mosquitos...O cuando Ace y Krypto pasaron a casa llenos de barro y mamá nos castigó limpiando el salón y la cocina. -Recordó, mirándolo con añoranza.</p>
<p>-...No sabía lo feliz que era en ese entonces, ¿sabes? Ahora lo sé. -Abrió los ojos, mirando al cielo, con el viento abriéndole ligeramente la camisa, haciendo que esta se moviera. -Echo de menos esos días...No tener preocupaciones, poder jugar y vivir aventuras los fines de semana...Estaba bien. -Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo después.</p>
<p>-...Yo también lo echo de menos. -Respondió conmovido Jon, sonriéndole feliz. -Puedo ir todos los fines de semana a visitarte si quieres, si ese es el problema… -Dejó caer entonces, ladeando la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Sabes que no podemos… -Empezó diciendo Damian, pero luego cayó. Sonrió pícaro y se dio la vuelta, andando hacia la mesa de picnic. -Todo es mirarlo… -Dijo, moviendo la mano en el aire.</p>
<p>Jon sonrió más, siguiéndole y sonrojándose levemente.</p>
<p>De pronto, Lois Lane apareció corriendo desde dentro de la casa, tirándose a Damian con los brazos por delante y achuchándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>-¡Oh dios mío, Damian, eres tú! ¡Eres tú de verdad! -Le gritó la mujer sin creérselo, asfixiando al chico de la fuerza con la que lo abrazaba. -¡Ah, que feliz estoy de verte! -Le hizo saber, juntándolo a más no poder.</p>
<p>Damian desorbitó los ojos de nuevo, intentando separarse al principio, pero dejando de hacer fuerza al final, suspirando.</p>
<p>-Hola Señora Kent...un placer verla de nuevo… -De nuevo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como consolándola.</p>
<p>La mujer lo separó de ella, mirándolo detenidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y sujetándolo por los hombros.</p>
<p>-Déjame verte...Dios, como has crecido...estás enorme. -Le aseguró, mirando cada detalle y aspecto de él. -Y guapo...te ha sentado bien eso de salir del nido ¿eh? -Comentó, sonriendo pícara, ganándose el sonrojo del otro.</p>
<p>-Mamá, déjalo ya… -Le regañó Jon, arrugando la cara avergonzado.</p>
<p>-¡Pero es la verdad! Míralo, que piel, que ojazos, que altura que...que todo. Estás enorme, Damian… -Asintió despacio, alisándole la camisa como cualquier madre haría. Luego miró a Jon. -...Así que por esto no has intentado nada con aquella chica… -Dijo entonces, sonriendo divertida.</p>
<p>-¡No, no es eso! -Gritó Jon muerto de vergüenza, sonrojándose. -¡Esto no es lo que parece! -Aseguró a toda prisa, arrugando la boca.</p>
<p>-Claro claro...Una madre lo sabe todo, cariño… -Entornó los ojos, sonriendo más.</p>
<p>Damian rió levemente, escuchando a la mujer. Como se esperaba, Lois Lane seguía siendo igual de perceptiva para todo. Lois le guiñó un ojo, girándose para empezar a cocinar la comida.</p>
<p>-Id sentándoos, la comida estará enseguida. -Les dijo, disponiendo los alimentos sobre la rejilla de la barbacoa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-Así que es cierto...ahora eres el emperador de toda esa zona. -Dijo Lois, pestañeando varias veces. -Es increíble que tú controles todo eso...aunque lo que hiciste fue lo propio de un héroe. -Sonrió, asintiendo. -Es un trabajo que hay que agradecer, Damian. -</p>
<p>-Muchas gracias, Señora Kent...pero yo solo hice lo que debía, por y para mi gente. Se lo debía después de estar tantos años separado de ellos. -Asintió, partiendo la verdura en trozos y empezando a comer. -...Tengo que decir que estas verduras a la brasa están muy bien cocinadas. Y la hamburguesa vegana también está muy bien. -Le felicitó él, sonriéndole levemente.</p>
<p>-Oh, pues...gracias… -Agradeció ella, sonrojándose levemente. -Era una receta de la madre de Clark, en realidad. -</p>
<p>-Sí, ma lo hacía casi todas las semanas. -Asintió el hombre, sonriendo.</p>
<p>Jon suspiró levemente, incómodo con toda la situación. No sabía cómo lo hacía Damian...¿acaso él no estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo con sus padres al lado?</p>
<p>-¿Qué hay de usted, Señor Kent? Jon me ha contado que ahora dirige la granja familiar. Debe ser un trabajo duro y constante. -Preguntó el chico, dando un sorbo a la copa de vino.</p>
<p>-Pues...sí, ahora que lo dices sí, Damian. Pero es enriquecedor. Siempre me ha gustado Smallville y volver allí después de tanto tiempo...está muy bien. Es tranquilo, hay aire puro y silencio… -Comentó el hombro, sonriendo tranquilo.</p>
<p>-Sí, el olor a vaca por la mañana es genial… -Habló sarcástica la mujer, sonriendo también.</p>
<p>Damian rió, dejando la copa en la mesa.</p>
<p>-No será para tanto, espero...Allí en palacio tenemos una zona para los animales, caballos, vacas, ovejas...Y no huelen mucho. Ya sabe lo que le gusta todo lo que esté relacionado con la naturaleza a mi abuelo. -Asintió, volviendo a comer.</p>
<p>-Oh cierto, Ra's...¿qué tal está? Hace mucho que no se sabe nada de él… -El rostro del anterior Superman se endureció, frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>-Está bien...una vez que dejó de zambullirse en el pozo de lázaro, se estabilizó mucho. Además, está ya muy mayor, ya hace años que no pelea o dirige nada...es más mi consejero y amigo. -Asintió débilmente el emperador.</p>
<p>-Entiendo...Bueno, al menos habéis retomado vuestra relación, ¿no? -Sonrió la mujer.</p>
<p>-Sí, ¿qué tal se ha tomado Bruce eso? -Preguntó Clark amablemente.</p>
<p>La pregunta cayó como un jarro de agua fría...o más bien congelada.</p>
<p>Un silencio incómodo se empezó a extender por la mesa, y el súper hombre supo que la había cagado en cuanto dejó de hablar. Damian bajó la mirada a su plato, guardando silencio, sin saber qué decir. Jon alzó las cejas, mirándolo preocupado y después mirando a su padre, frunciendo el ceño y regañándolo con la mirada.</p>
<p>Clark lo miró también, moviendo los ojos hasta el otro chico.</p>
<p>-...Lo...lo siento pensaba que… -Intentó disculparse el padre, entrecortado.</p>
<p>-No...no pasa nada, es igual. -Negó tajante Damian, frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>-...Oh, cariño… -Dijo Lois, tragando saliva, notando el dolor del chico enseguida. -...¿Por qué no has ido todavía a verlo? -</p>
<p>-Mamá, no creo que sea necesario que hablemos de eso, yo creo que… -Empezó a decir el chico, negando deprisa con la cabeza y alzando las manos.</p>
<p>-No. -Dijo entonces Damian, mandándolo callar. -...Es que...todavía no he visto el momento exacto. -Se encogió de hombros, incómodo.</p>
<p>-...Damian...sabes que sigue siendo tu padre, ¿no? -Le preguntó en tono suave, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y sonriéndole levemente. -...Te quiere, te echa de menos...siempre pregunta por ti… -Aseguró, asintiendo levemente. -Ve a verle, por favor...solo quiere eso, verte. No está enfadado, ni tiene rencor...solo quiere verte. Saber que estás bien. Hablar contigo. -Volvió a asentir, mirándolo a los ojos. -Él solo… -Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, llenándose de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Clark la miró preocupado y le puso una mano en la espalda, acariciándole despacio. -Él...no ha parado de preguntar si sabíamos algo...estuvo...tantos años buscándote...y...y ahora que estás aquí. Y has crecido tanto… -Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla hacia abajo, ante la atenta mirada del otro. -...Yo...me imagino estar diez años sin ver a mi niño...a mi hijo y...no podría...de verdad que no. -Negó despacio con la cabeza, bajándola después.</p>
<p>-Mamá… -Dijo casi susurrando Jon, arrugando la cara, mirando de reojo a su amigo.</p>
<p>-...Es cierto, hijo...Bruce… -El súper hombre cayó, sin saber cómo decirlo. -Él te echa mucho de menos...y...no está bien. Cada día pierde un poquito más...pero lo que nunca se le va de la cabeza, eres tú. -Sonrió, mirándolo. -Siempre fuiste el pequeño...el más travieso. -Se rió levemente, recordando los dolores de cabeza que le daba a su amigo diariamente por las travesuras que él hacía con su propio hijo. -Por favor, cuando puedas...visítalo. Ve a verlo aunque sea un poco...solo a verlo. Aunque sea solo a él. -Asintió.</p>
<p>Damian permaneció callado, bajando la cabeza y entornando los ojos, pensando en las palabras que acababa de oír.</p>
<p>La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio, con solo el leve llanto emocionado de la mujer en el aire.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Damian frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos. Algo hacía ruido allí...algo le había despertado, pensó mientras miraba el techo blanco con pegatinas de estrellas pegadas en él. Suspiró levemente, moviendo sus ojos hasta Jon, que roncaba como un oso a su lado. Tenía su cara pegada a él, el chico lo estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche, sin dejarle moverse...se ve que le caló fuerte eso de irse en Khadym antes de que despertara.</p>
<p>Sonrió mínimamente, recordando la noche de antes. Había sido divertido hacer de rabiar al súper chico mientras lo incitaba a gemir en voz alta y este intentaba por todos los medios no hacerlo. Se lo pasó bien...aunque había echado de menos llamarlo por su mote secreto. Todo lo que dijeran, iba a ser captado por Clark, así que debían estar en silencio...o hablar de otras cosas, como si no estuviera pasando nada.</p>
<p>Paseó sus ojos por la habitación. Todo estaba igual a hace diez años. Incluso seguía teniendo las pegatinas y pósters de súper héroes, estrellas o series de dibujos. Nada había cambiado...Miró de reojo a Jon, el doble o casi el triple de grande.</p>
<p>Todo había cambiado.</p>
<p>Miró la silla de escritorio de la habitación, sonriendo de nuevo. Ahí fue donde se dieron su primer beso. Bueno, algo parecido.</p>
<p>"<em>Es que no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado, no ha sido para tanto...¡y nos han dado refrescos gratis!", festejó el Jon de doce años de sus recuerdos.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Casi nos matamos, Jon...¡casi nos comemos la editorial de tus padres! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? A esa velocidad podríamos haber muerto...al menos...uno de los dos", admitió Robin, desviando la mirada.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yo no lo creo", frunció el ceño el otro, mirándolo confuso. "Yo podría haber frenado...y estoy seguro que tu aero deslizador tiene unos frenos mejores que los míos incluso. Lo hizo tu padre con su amigo Lucius, ¿no?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Sí, aparato que, por cierto, robé...y te recuerdo que estábamos castigados por escaparnos la semana pasada sin avisar", miró al joven, frunciendo el ceño también. "Tenemos que tener más cuidado...los dos", recalcó, girando la cabeza y hablando totalmente en serio.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh, Damian...nuestros padres puede que sean estrictos, pero derrotamos al malo. Estoy seguro de que por eso, nos perdonarán todo esto...Recuerda lo que ha dicho el señor de la tienda, que como lo hemos salvado a él y a toda su familia, nos daba los refrescos...Y no nos ha pasado nada en ese aterrizaje forzoso. Creo que lo he hecho muy bien parándote en el aire", se felicitó, sonriendo orgulloso.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...No lo digo por el castigo, mendrugo...", suspiró, desviando la mirada y mirando por la ventana. "Es solo que...a partir de ahora, tendremos más cuidado. Seremos más precavidos, por nuestra propia seguridad", asintió.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Damian...", dijo el pequeño, dejando de sonreír.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Su amigo estaba preocupado. Sí que era cierto que...Damian había estado apunto de chocar contra el suelo, después de chocarse contra el edificio del Daily Planet y caer en picado desde su vehículo aéreo. Jon lo cogió en el último segundo, pero...si no hubiera llegado a tiempo...Damian se habría hecho daño, mucho daño.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se acercó a él lentamente, agachando la cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara, ya que el mayor estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Te prometí que te protegería de todo y de todos...y eso haré", le recordó, sonriendo ampliamente después. "Puedes estar tranquilo, ¡en mis manos no te pasará nada!", prometió, sonriendo más.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Damian lo miró fijamente unos segundos, con los ojos del otro brillando y enseñando los dientes blancos e impolutos.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>...Idiota", le dijo, entre gruñidos.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jon arrugó la cara, abriendo la boca para decir algo y quejarse. Pero no le dio tiempo. El más pequeño de los Robin le agarró del cuello de la camisa, tirando hacia él y haciendo que sus labios chocaran en un beso casto y que duró varios segundos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Superboy abrió los ojos como platos, con un sonrojo extendiéndose por toda su cara, pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Damian por su parte, solamente cerró los ojos y se ocupó de dirigir el beso, como siempre hacía con todo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, en silencio, con las respiraciones acompasadas. Jon tragó saliva, arrugando la boca y todavía sonrojado. Damian se sonrojó levemente al ver la reacción de Jon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No estaba seguro de por qué había hecho eso...pero al ver la cara de su amigo, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Le hacía gracia verlo así...él había provocado que estuviera así. Jon bajó los ojos, con la timidez creciente en él.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>...Quiero otro", dijo entonces el más pequeño, mirándose las manos y apenas mirando a su amigo.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...Yo también", contestó Damian, intentando no sonreír de la emoción que le provocaba esta buena reacción al primer beso de su vida.</em></p>
<p>Volvió su mirada a Jon, que dormía todavía a su lado. Bueno, roncaba más bien. ¿Cómo no se ahogaba con su propio ronquido? Alzó una ceja pensativo, ¿eso era posible siquiera?</p>
<p>Colocó la mano sobre su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo y acariciándolo con la punta de estos despacio. Tenía el pelo suave, igual de revuelto que cuando era pequeño...tal vez un poco más por lo que hicieron ayer. Se felicitó por eso internamente.</p>
<p>El oso, llamado Jon, pareció reaccionar al tacto. Arrugó la cara y abrió los ojos despacio, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía. Alzó los ojos hasta Damian y volvió a cerrarlos, disfrutando de las caricias.</p>
<p>-Buenos días… -Le dijo en un tono suave.</p>
<p>-Hola...¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto? -Saludó de vuelta el híbrido, abrazándolo de nuevo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho desnudo, brindándole pequeños besos.</p>
<p>-El suficiente para dejar mi mente en blanco...o intentarlo, al menos, roncas demasiado para mi gusto. -Le regañó, frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>-Uh...yo no ronco. -Se quejó Jon, arrugando la cara y sonrojándose. Levantó la vista para mirarlo. -...¿Ronco? -Preguntó avergonzado.</p>
<p>-El verbo "roncar" se queda lejos aplicándose a los ruidos que emites, sí. -Confirmó, sonriendo divertido.</p>
<p>-...Lo siento entonces. -Sonrió también, riéndose entre dientes y besándolo unos segundos.</p>
<p>Damian separó su cara de la de él, tirándole levemente del pelo hacia atrás, sin hacerle daño. Jon frunció el ceño en desagrado.</p>
<p>-Oye, ¿por qué no puedo besarte? -Se quejó el más joven, torciendo la boca. -Venga, ayer me porté bien… -Se sentó en la cama de lado, acariciándole el pecho y el abdomen. -Déjame aunque sea besarte...y luego podemos… -Intentó seguir hablando, sonriendo, pero Damian le puso un dedo en los labios.</p>
<p>-No, espera… -Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la puerta. -Está todo demasiado tranquilo… -Espetó, achicando los ojos y usando su sexto sentido de murciélago.</p>
<p>Jon alzó una ceja, mirando hacia la puerta también.</p>
<p>-Solo están mis padres y nosotros, no hay nadie… -Pero se calló de pronto, abriendo los ojos como platos y alzando las cejas. -Oh no… -Fue lo último que le dio tiempo a decir.</p>
<p>Inmediatamente después, como una estampida, Jason y Dick hacieron acto de aparición en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando allí.</p>
<p>Miraron a los dos ocupantes de la cama, que casi no entraban en ella, puesto que era una individual y luego alzaron las cejas sorprendidos.</p>
<p>Damian los miró de vuelta, desencajando la mandíbula y con un tic nervioso en el ojo. Se esperaba de todo menos a estos dos…Jon arrugó la cara, tapándose despacio con la sábana y mirando intermitentemente a su amigo y a los hermanos de este.</p>
<p>Jason estaba cambiado. Tenía barba de tres o cuatro días, el pelo casi rapado y unos vaqueros con una camiseta roja. Se le notaba más mayor, aunque tenía la misma cara de niñato que antes…</p>
<p>Richard por su parte volvía a tener el pelo largo. Tenía el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta detrás de la cabeza, no lo tenía muy largo todavía, solo un poco. Puntuales canas decoraban los laterales de su cabeza, y llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca. Tal vez viniera de trabajar...asumiendo que trabajaba en el mismo sitio.</p>
<p>Sus hermanos estaban más viejos...y en cuanto abrieran la boca, podría saber si seguían siendo igual de idiotas que antes.</p>
<p>-¡Es cierto, estás aquí! -Le gritó Dick, sin creérselo.</p>
<p>-¡Sí!...¡Estás...Estás enorme! -Comentó impresionado Jason, pestañeando varias veces. -...¡Y eres gay! -Añadió, señalando a Jon. -¡Te lo dije, Superman era gay, me debes cien pavos! -Le dijo animado a Dick, sonriendo divertido.</p>
<p>Damian alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos enfurruñado.</p>
<p>Efectivamente...seguían igual de imbéciles. Genial.</p>
<p>-Hola Jason, hola Richard...Yo también me alegro de veros. -Los saludó Damian, ahogando un suspiro.</p>
<p>-¡Vete a la mierda, niñato! -Le gruñó Jason, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo. -¿Sabes lo que hemos tenido que pasar nosotros con el viejo? ¿Eh? Está hecho polvo. -Le dijo con rencor implícito.</p>
<p>Lo que hizo Damian fue imperdonable. Lo negó los primeros años, pero pasado un tiempo, se dio cuenta de las secuelas psíquicas que eso dejó en la mente de Bruce...y sí, culpaba a Damian con toda su alma. Él mismo había hecho cosas malas, pero nunca le haría eso a alguien como Bruce.</p>
<p>-Jason, lo hemos hablado, te ibas a controlar… -Le regañó Dick, mandándolo callar y frunciendo el ceño. Luego miró a Damian, sonriendo levemente. -...Estamos muy felices de que hayas vuelto...no le hagas caso a Jason está...está muy nervioso por volver a verte. -Sonrió más.</p>
<p>Damian miró a su hermano, arrugando la cara y desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-Yo también me alegro de volver a veros...Os...os he echado de menos… -Admitió entre dientes.</p>
<p>-Oh, ven aquí, niñato… -Dijo entonces Jason, rodeando la cama y agachándose para abrazarlo. Pero paró a mitad de camino, mirándolo. -...Estás vestido ¿no?...Tienes los calzoncillos puestos y eso... -</p>
<p>-...Sí. -Contestó Damian, poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>-Bien. -Jason sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza. -Te hemos extrañado, chaval… -Confesó en un susurro.</p>
<p>Dick sonrió, mirando cómo se abrazaban. Luego miró a Jon y alzó las cejas, dándose cuenta de que habían interrumpido algo.</p>
<p>-Eh...Jason vamos a abajo a esperarlos...Mientras se visten y eso. -Le dijo incómodo, sonrojándose levemente.</p>
<p>-¿Acabo de llegar y ya quieres que me vaya? Espérate. -Se quejó este, sin soltar a Damian.</p>
<p>-...Bajaremos enseguida, Todd, danos dos minutos, ¿quieres? -Preguntó molesto Damian, frunciendo el ceño e intentando separarlo de él.</p>
<p>-Vale, vale...pero como te vayas iremos a buscarte. -Le avisó, soltándolo y caminando hacia la puerta.</p>
<p>-Descuida… -Suspiró Damian, viendo como se iban.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Una vez se adecentaron y vistieron en condiciones, bajaron a desayunar con los demás.</p>
<p>Damian dio un sorbo de su té, en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz enfadado, alzando los ojos para mirarlos.</p>
<p>-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? -Preguntó molesto.</p>
<p>-No...es increíble que hayas crecido. Creía que te ibas a quedar canijo para toda tu vida. -Comentó impresionado Jason, ladeando la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Eres imbécil, Todd… -Gruñó entre dientes.</p>
<p>-Sigue haciendo lo mismo cuando se enfada que cuando era pequeño… -Dijo Dick, riéndose suavemente y asintiendo.</p>
<p>Jon sonrió también, mirando a su amigo de reojo mientras desayunaba.</p>
<p>-Dentro de poco me iré a trabajar, tengo esa entrevista tan importante...¿cuando salga te llamo? -Le preguntó el híbrido, mirándolo.</p>
<p>-Como quieras...intentaré estar disponible. -Asintió despacio, dando otro sorbo.</p>
<p>-Osea, que ahora después irás a ver al viejo… -Acotó Jason, entornando los ojos y apoyando la espalda en la silla, inclinándose hacia atrás.</p>
<p>-Cómo sabes que padre aún no sabe nada? -Preguntó Damian, alzando los ojos escéptico.</p>
<p>Jason ahogó una risa divertida, desviando los ojos.</p>
<p>-Si lo supiera, ya estaría aquí...el primero. -Admitió, dejando de sonreír.</p>
<p>Damian calló también, bajando la mirada, prefiriendo no decir nada más sobre ese tema.</p>
<p>-...Entonces… -Habló Dick, para llenar el silencio incómodo, captando la atención de Damian. -Te va bien, ¿no? Todo está bien allí. No sabemos nada...ni de ti, ni de tu gente...nada. -Preguntó, apoyando los codos en la mesa, preocupado.</p>
<p>-...Todo está bien. Ha costado un tiempo, pero Khadym y los reinos colindantes disfrutan de una paz y un bienestar duradero y firme. Aún...aún no he conseguido abrir el imperio al resto del mundo. Todavía no podéis pasar. -Paseó la mirada por la mesa, mirando a los presentes. -Pero estoy en ello. Todo lleva su tiempo. No puedo forzar las cosas. No debo forzar las cosas. -Recalcó, hablando en tono calmado.</p>
<p>-Oh, lo...lo entendemos. -Dick asintió deprisa, alzando las manos. -Lo que tengas que hacer, mejor hacerlo con cuidado...Quiero que sepas que...te agradecemos lo que has hecho allí. -Dick lo miró con atención, hablando totalmente en serio. -...Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, Damian y...si bien nos dolió...puedo llegar a entender por qué lo hiciste. El fin...a veces justifica los medios. -Sonrió triste, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. -Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, y lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Y la verdad es esa...has salvado incontables vidas. Y las que salvarás. -Sonrió más, apoyándolo.</p>
<p>-...Muchas gracias por las palabras amables, Richard. A veces...sienta bien oírlas. -Asintió, mirándolo también. -...El día que me fui...fue difícil. -Admitió, endureciendo el rostro. -Quise dar la vuelta tantas veces...volver a atrás, decirle a...a padre lo que quería hacer. Tener su consentimiento al menos. -Alzó las cejas, desviando la mirada. Guardó silencio unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo sus ojos arder, por las ganas crecientes de llorar. -...Pero sabía que padre no me dejaría hacerlo. -Sonrió, mirando a su hermano de nuevo, con los ojos brillando, amenazando con llorar. -Sabía que me diría que no. Sabía...sabía que me lo prohibiría. Iría él en lugar de yo. Me castigaría en Gotham… -Tragó saliva, mirando hacia arriba unos segundos.</p>
<p>-...Oh, Damian… -Contestó Dick, arrugando la boca y sintiendo la misma pena que su hermano, tragando saliva también.</p>
<p>-...Yo ya no necesitaba castigos. Ya no necesitaba ningún padre sobre mi que me dijera lo que hacer o lo que no. necesitaba ser libre. -Siguió diciendo Damian, asintiendo. -Necesitaba luchar por algo en lo que creyera. Necesitaba ayudar a mi gente...Necesitaba demostrarme a mi mismo lo que valía. Y...sabía que...sabía que con padre a mi lado, no podría hacer eso. -Negó despacio con la cabeza, recordándolo todo.</p>
<p>Jason miró a Damian de reojo, arrugando la cara por verse reflejado en él...por recordar la noche en que se escapó de casa para ir a atrapar a Joker...su noche final. La noche en la que se condenó así mismo. Pero necesitaba eso. Necesitaba demostrarse así mismo lo que era capaz de hacer.</p>
<p>Él no tuvo un final tan digno como que el que había tenido Damian en su lucha por la paz de su pueblo.</p>
<p>Pero...escuchando todo esto, comprendía a la perfección lo que había hecho.</p>
<p>-Hace unos años… -Recordó Damian en voz alta, con una nueva oleada de tristeza invadiéndolo, los de la mesa lo miraron en silencio, con la pena y la melancolía decorando sus caras. -...Hace unos años asistí al funeral de Alfred… -Admitió, mirando a Dick y con las lágrimas saltándole por fin de los ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas hacia abajo. Dick alzó las cejas, llorando también en silencio. -...Vine de incógnito...solo. No le pude decir nada a nadie. Salí a hurtadillas de Khadym, conduje el jet privado real hasta Gotham...y...cuando llegué, tuve que verlo todo a lo lejos. Solo. -Repitió, asintiendo ligeramente y cerrando los ojos, con más lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. -...Lloré en silencio, mientras os veía abrazaros y...consolar al desolado de padre en aquel entonces. Dolió. Dolió mucho...La pérdida de...mi abuelo más querido. Ver a padre desmoronándose, de rodillas al lado de la tumba de Alfred… -Cogió aire y lo expulsó con temblores, notando cómo lo relajaba soltar todo eso por fin.</p>
<p>Jason se limpió con cierta rabia las lágrimas que le cayeron con la manga de la camiseta, girando la cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar del todo, pero igualmente afectado y sintiéndose impotente.</p>
<p>-Damian...lo...lo siento mucho. -Se disculpó Richard, entre pequeños sollozos. -...No...no sabíamos nada...si lo hubiéramos sabido… -Intentó decir, pero Damian lo interrumpió.</p>
<p>-No podíais saber nada, Richard...Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, nadie lo tenía que saber… -Negó deprisa con la cabeza el más pequeño de los hermanos. -Ni en Gotham ni en Khadym y...sabía que...que si os hubiera dicho algo. Que si llegaba a hablar con vosotros… -Lo miró antes de seguir hablando. -No hubiera habido vuelta atrás...no habría podido volver a Khadym. No después de hablar con padre...y...verlo así. No podía haceros eso. No podía hacerme eso. -Negó de nuevo, limpiándose las lágrimas. -Espero que...espero que podáis perdonarme algún día. Solo quería que...supierais lo que pasó, y por qué pasó. -Frunció el ceño, tragando saliva y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.</p>
<p>-Damian, no digas eso...claro que te perdonamos. -Dick se levantó, rodeando la mesa para ir hasta su hermano. Este se levantó para abrazarlo, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y rodeándole el cuello.</p>
<p>Jason los miró y se levantó también, abrazándolos.</p>
<p>-Hacedme un hueco a mi también… -Pidió en voz baja este último.</p>
<p>Jon los miró, sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba Damian...a su familia. Y por fin se iba a reencontrar con ella.</p>
<p>-Decidme que padre podrá perdonarme… -Dijo Damian, apenas en un susurro.</p>
<p>Así era él, no suplicaba nada, no pedía, no decía por favor...lo exigía.</p>
<p>-...Bruce te perdonó hace tiempo, Damian. Lo único que quiere ahora es verte...saber que estás bien. -Le consoló Dick, mirándolo y sonriendo.</p>
<p>-...Gracias, Grayson. Y gracias a ti también, Todd. -Les dijo, mirando a este último.</p>
<p>-Oh, ven aquí, niñato… -Contestó en tono cariñoso Jason, abrazándolo con fuerza y sonriendo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"¡No, dejadme en paz! ¡No quiero!", gruñía un pequeño Damian, a sus diez años, poniendo mala cara a la cámara y con una tarta gigante delante.</p>
<p>Sus hermanos se reían a su lado, cantando el cumpleaños feliz mientras Alfred esperaba sonriente al otro lado, con un cuchillo largo para partir la tarta.</p>
<p>El chico frunció el ceño y se encogió, sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos.</p>
<p>Una vez que terminaron de cantar, se oyeron aplausos y gritos de celebración inundaron la sala, haciendo eco desde los altavoces de la televisión.</p>
<p>"¡Pide un deseo, niñato!", le gritó Jason, riéndose entre dientes.</p>
<p>Damian alzó los ojos y gruñó mientras miraba a su hermano, luego juntó las manos, pidiendo su deseo mentalmente y sopló las velas. De nuevo, sonidos de aplausos se volvieron a oír.</p>
<p>El único que ocupaba la sala ese día, miraba la televisión sonriendo. El hombre miraba embobado la pantalla, sin apartar los ojos y sonriendo cada vez que aparecía alguno de sus descendientes...pero sobre todo cuando aparecía él.</p>
<p>"¿Qué has pedido, Damian?", preguntó Tim, sentándose a su lado en la mesa y mirándolo, con la cámara estática, grabando la mesa del comedor, con todos sentados alrededor y Alfred y Bruce repartiendo trozos de tarta.</p>
<p>"Que nos muramos todos menos él, seguro", comentó Jason, sonriendo divertido y mirándolos.</p>
<p>"No he pedido eso...porque sé que no se va a cumplir", respondió Damian, encogiéndose de hombros. Todos en el vídeo rieron...y el espectador que lo estaba viendo también. "He pedido una cosa, pero es secreto", anunció entonces, alzando la cabeza orgulloso.</p>
<p>"Yo habría pedido ser más alto...te estás quedando atrás, Damian", le dijo divertido Dick, intentando no reírse al decir.</p>
<p>"Uh...¡repite eso otra vez, gusano!", le gritó enfadado, gruñendo y apuntándolo con el cuchillo de la tarta.</p>
<p>"Ya os he dicho que nada de armas en los cumpleaños", intervino el padre de familia, arrebatándole el cuchillo y apartándolo de su hijo.</p>
<p>Se miró así mismo entonces, con la sonrisa difuminándose levemente. Su complexión, su fuerza, su juventud…¿dónde estaba todo eso ahora? Arrugó la frente, torciendo la boca mientras se seguía mirando.</p>
<p>"¡Pero, padre, ha empezado él! ¡Dile algo!", le gruñó el chico, mirando a su padre y gruñendo.</p>
<p>El Bruce del vídeo suspiro cansado, cogiendo un gorro de cumpleaños y colocándoselo a Damian.</p>
<p>"Habíamos acordado que no podías gruñir el día de tu cumpleaños, Damian...", le recordó el hombre, alzando una ceja y mirándolo; ganándose las risas de todos.</p>
<p>El pequeño se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la nariz molesto y mirando a los demás de reojo.</p>
<p>El Bruce actual sonrió enternecido, mirando como su hijo ponía su cara de enfado.</p>
<p>-Demasiado enfadado para ser tan pequeño...como siempre. -Dijo entonces una voz detrás de él.</p>
<p>Bruce alzó las cejas, girando la cabeza y apoyando la mano en el brazo del sillón para ver a su mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Selina Kyle le sonrió débilmente, andando hacia él y poniéndose a su lado, mirando la tele.</p>
<p>-¿Estás viendo este vídeo otra vez? Lo viste hace unos días… -Le recordó suavemente, mirándolo de reojo.</p>
<p>-Ya...quería verlo otra vez. -</p>
<p>-Creía que no te gustaba verte en los vídeos antiguos… -Alzó una ceja, mirándolo curiosa.</p>
<p>Sabía que eso le daba igual...lo que no le gustaba era ver a Damian. No porque le tuviera rencor o algo...para nada.</p>
<p>Pero ver a un hijo que hacía diez años que no veías dolía...dolía mucho...y a la vez deseaba tanto verlo, que se tenía que conformar con los vídeos que tenían grabados. Si lo hubiera llegado a saber, habría grabado muchos más cumpleaños y momentos importantes. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder ver todos esos momentos una y otra vez…</p>
<p>-Bueno...no lo hago para verme a mí. -Contestó el hombre, mirando la televisión y sonriendo al ver cómo los hermanos volvían a fastidiar a Damian. Cuanto echaba de menos su disputas, sus riñas y sus risas…tener a todos los Robin por la casa dando guerra, sin dejarlo dormir.</p>
<p>Selina suspiró, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia arriba, con un nudo en la garganta horrible y unas ganas de llorar insoportables. No soportaba verlo así...era doloroso. Era cruel. Inhumano.</p>
<p>No odiaba a Damian, claro que no...pero...sí que le tenía cierto rencor por lo que le había hecho a Bruce. No estuvo bien, estuvo muy mal. Fatal. Fue algo ruin y...que afectó a todos de muy mala manera, pero sobre todo a Bruce; que no se esperaba esa traición por parte de su hijo.</p>
<p>-¿Todo bien? He oído como hablabas con los chicos antes. -Preguntó Bruce, apoyando una mano sobre la de ella, acariciándosela después.</p>
<p>-¿Eh? Sí sí… -Le sonrió radiante, secándose los ojos húmedos y asintiendo deprisa. -Le he preguntado a Tim que cómo iban...como volvían hoy de las vacaciones. -Le recordó, pasándole la otra mano por el pelo y peinándolo ligeramente.</p>
<p>-...¿Ya han pasado dos meses? -Preguntó confuso, alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>-No, cariño, se iban dos semanas, no dos meses...A la playa, Tim, Bárbara y Martha...tu nieta. -Le recordó de nuevo, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>Bruce se le quedó mirando el silencio, con los ruidos de las risas y gente hablando de fondo, procedentes del vídeo. Desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño levemente, intentando conectarlo todo en su cerebro, de manera que tuviera algún sentido.</p>
<p>Tim y Bárbara llamaron Martha a su hija, en honor a Bruce, claro. Selina lo recordaba bien...muy bien. El abuelo lloró dos veces ese día. Cuando llegó al hospital y vio al retoño entre las mantas pequeñas y rosas, envuelto y sobre su cuna y Bárbara lo ayudó para que la cogiera en brazos; a Bruce se le saltaron las lágrimas.</p>
<p>La segunda vez, fue cuando le dijeron cómo se llamaba. Recordaba ver a su marido morderse el labio y llorar en silencio mientras la pequeña le agarraba el dedo índice y lo miraba curioso.</p>
<p>Cuanto quería la pequeña a su abuelo...y cuanto la quería este. Siempre que venía iban juntos al huerto del jardín. A Bruce le había dado por la jardinería...cuando no le quedó más remedio que quedarse en casa.</p>
<p>Todo ocurrió deprisa. Una noche todo iba bien y a la siguiente...ya nada volvió a ser como antes. Y todo fue a partir de que Damian desapareciera. Todo se hundió cada vez más. Hasta que tuvieron que obligarlo a desprenderse del murciélago.</p>
<p>No fue fácil.</p>
<p>Bruce no era famoso por ser alguien flexible. Si quería hacer algo, lo iba a hacer, por A o por B, pero terminaría haciéndolo, porque podía. Pero...era justamente ese problema; que Batman ya no podía ser Batman.</p>
<p>Le preguntaron a muchos, pidieron consejo a decenas de personas. Zatanna, Flash, el Dr Fate...Y nada. Todos le dijeron lo mismo que los médicos: había llegado la hora de retirarse. Había llegado el día de pasar su manto a otro heredero.</p>
<p>Bruce tenía claro a quien iba a elegir. Lo llevaba preparando todos estos años, desde que lo conoció supo que había nacido para sustituirlo.</p>
<p>Pero este sustituto no tenía esos planes.</p>
<p>El manto pasó a ser para Tim. Y lo había hecho formidablemente hasta ahora, todo sea dicho. Tim no era como Bruce, él había aprendido a su sombra, analizándolo todo desde su posición. Por eso, él sabía que necesitaría ayuda, de sus hermanos, de la liga, de su esposa, de todos. Y no le daba miedo descansar o preguntar a alguien si no sabía muy bien cómo hacer algo. Era mucho más productivo que el Batman original, porque tenía mucho más apoyo que este.</p>
<p>-¿Has hablado con Clark? -Le preguntó entonces, volviendo a mirarla.</p>
<p>-No, Bat...no he podido. Lo llamé ayer por la tarde, para decir que no íbamos a poder ir a la barbacoa, me dijo que no había problema, que lo entendía. -Asintió despacio. -Podemos ir hoy a verlos si quieres. -Sonrió animada, intentando animarlo también.</p>
<p>-...Tal vez luego...Ahora mismo, no me apetece. -Suspiró y cogió el mando de la televisión.</p>
<p>Toqueteó los botones, hasta que el vídeo dio inicio otra vez y la cara de enfado de Damian volvió a salir en la pantalla.</p>
<p>Selina lo contempló en silencio, ahogando un suspiro profundo y tragando saliva. Vio como el hombre sonreía tranquilo, apoyando la espalda en el sofá y relajado. Los vídeos lo calmaban mucho, le hacían recordar el pasado y...le daban la falsa ilusión de que su pequeño y enfadado hijo seguía por allí.</p>
<p>La mujer se inclinó hacia delante, dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla.</p>
<p>-Voy a preparar la comida… -Le susurró mientras lo miraba.</p>
<p>-Bien...ahora...ahora voy a ayudarte. -Asintió despacio, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.</p>
<p>-Bien… -Selina sonrió débilmente, poniéndose recta y andando hasta salir de la sala, directa a la cocina.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jon se colocó las gafas bien, suspirando y metiendo su maletín en el coche. Miró su reloj, que marcaba las dos y cuarto de la tarde. Bien, aún tenía tiempo para la entrevista de hoy…</p>
<p>Cerró la puerta del coche y se giró, encontrándose de sopetón a la guardaespaldas de su mejor amigo, justo frente a él y mirándolo todo lo seria que podía.</p>
<p>Pegó un grito más agudo de lo normal y se encogió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.</p>
<p>-¡No me mates por favor, no he hecho nada, lo juro! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! -Empezó a decir, a gritos y muerto de miedo; ignorando que tenía muchísima más fuerza que ella.</p>
<p>-...Has hecho llorar al emperador. -Le dijo como saludo, sin apartarse un ápice.</p>
<p>Jon entre abrió los ojos despacio, mirándola y arrugando la cara.</p>
<p>-...No lo he hecho aposta...Además...no...no le he hecho daño. -Tragó saliva duramente, con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien. -...Lo siento. -Volvió a decir, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa de sus padres, rezando para que saliera Damian.</p>
<p>-...Te tendré vigilado, Superman...No me fío de ti. No eres buena influencia para el emperador...tú lo… -Desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. -Lo ablandas. Lo vuelves como...vosotros. -Espetó con cierto asco, mirándolo otra vez.</p>
<p>Jon frunció el ceño, tomándose muy mal las palabras de la mujer.</p>
<p>¿Qué pasa? ¿Que Damian no tenía derecho a llorar? ¿O...o a mostrarse como en realidad era con sus seres queridos? Eran su familia, sus amigos más cercanos...Si no podía relajarse con ellos, ¿con quién lo haría entonces?</p>
<p>-Somos su familia, Señora… -Le dijo en un tono valiente pero respetuoso, midiendo su tono. -Conocemos a Damian desde que era un niño...Sabemos cómo era...y cómo sigue siendo ahora. Tenemos derecho a hablar con él, y a tocarlo, y a abrazarlo...y a verlo llorar si es eso lo que necesita. -Le dijo, sacando valentía de donde no tenía, arrugando la boca por el miedo y la vergüenza de sus palabras. -...Somos las personas más cercanas al...emperador. -Dijo moviendo la cabeza, no muy convencido con los simbolismos que Kala le aportaba a ese nombre; muy alejados de los que usaban el propio Damian y él en sus "encuentros". -...Lo último que queremos es que sufra, o que lo pase mal, o...que alguien le haga daño. Quiero que sepa que daríamos nuestra vida por él, porque para eso somos su familia… -</p>
<p>Lo que no sabía Jon, es que, detrás de la puerta, a punto de salir pero parado por oír la conversación entre su mejor amigo y su mano derecha, estaba el mismísimo emperador del que hablaban. Apoyado en la pared, sin llegar a abrir la puerta para que no le vieran, Damian sonrió, bajando la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su amigo defenderlo.</p>
<p>Kala alzó las cejas ante las ofensas que acababa de oír por parte del hombre. Sandeces, eran todo sandeces para ella. En este lugar eran todos demasiado blandos...demasiado aniñados. Tenía que sacar a Damian de aquí cuanto antes.</p>
<p>-Quiero que retires ahora mismo eso… -Contestó la mujer, apretando los puños y gruñendo con fuerza, subiendo el tono, presa del enfado. -No consentiré ninguna muestra de ofensa para con el emperador de… -</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera terminar sus amenazas contra el súper héroe más fuerte de todo el mundo, el emperador hizo acto de presencia, acercándose despacio a los dos, en silencio. Kala y Jon lo miraron sorprendidos, la primera, bajó la cabeza y se inclinó deprisa, como un acto reflejo. El segundo solo miró a su amigo y sonrió levemente.</p>
<p>Damian le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo apenas visiblemente. Movió sus ojos hasta su guardaespaldas cuando estuvo a su lado y levantó una mano. La mujer se puso otra vez recta, agachando la mirada.</p>
<p>-...Ruego que disculpe mi lenguaje, Emperador...Ha sido un craso error. Por favor, perdóneme. -Suplicó con un tono bajo y sumiso.</p>
<p>-...Estás perdonada, Kala. Solamente...no vuelvas a dirigirte así a mi anfitrión. Es una falta de respeto decirle algo así a alguien que me ha abierto las puertas de su hogar, y del hogar de sus padres. -Añadió, asintiendo.</p>
<p>-Sí, mi Señor Emperador...Lo lamento profundamente… -Agachó la cabeza.</p>
<p>Damian miró a Jon entonces.</p>
<p>-Te vas a trabajar, ¿verdad? Yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Pero puedo llamarte cuando termine. -Le informó, alisándole el traje que se había puesto, intentando no sonreír, divertido de repente.</p>
<p>Kala los miró de reojo, permaneciendo recta, pero atenta a todo lo que hicieran.</p>
<p>-O...oye Damian, no creo que… -Alzó las manos, acercándolas a las muñecas del otro, mirando de reojo también a Kala.</p>
<p>Damian frunció el ceño, mirando a la mujer.</p>
<p>-Kala, permanece en posición B3. -Espetó, alzando el dedo índice y señalando hacia la izquierda.</p>
<p>-Sí, mi Señor. -Aceptó ella, dando un salto ágil, subiéndose al tejado y desapareciendo después, mientras se alejaba.</p>
<p>Jon la miró impresionado por su agilidad. Luego miró a Damian, sonriendo.</p>
<p>-...Posición B3...incógnito preventivo. Tácticas de guerra, ataque y defensa de Robin. -Dijo, sonriendo más.</p>
<p>-Ah, ¿aún te acuerdas? -Preguntó Damian, mirándolo y posando sus manos en las solapas del traje. -Creía que nunca te leías mis informes y manuales. -</p>
<p>-Y no lo hacía, pero esa táctica me hace gracia porque la B y el 3 se parecían...y tenía nombre de robot. -Asintió, riéndose levemente. -No sabía que las habías aplicado a tu ejército también. -</p>
<p>-Claro...eran manuales inspirados en datos técnicos y armamentísticos, son totalmente eficaces para ello. -Se encogió de hombros. -...Pero dejemos de hablar de eso...¿sabes de qué me reía? -Preguntó alzando una ceja, acercando su cara a él.</p>
<p>Jon negó despacio con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos y luego a los labios, intermitentemente, sonriendo.</p>
<p>-Me reía de que...te vistes igual que se vestía tu padre antes...Es casi adorable la forma en la que lo imitas, Jon… -Asintió, sonriendo pícaro. -...Aunque a ti te queda mejor, sin lugar a dudas. -Bajó los ojos para mirarlo de cuerpo entero, y luego los volvió a subir. -¿Seguro que tienes que ir a esa entrevista? -Preguntó en un susurro, con sus ojos taladrándolo cruelmente.</p>
<p>A Jon le subió el sonrojo de golpe, arrugando la cara y desviando la mirada, haciéndose pequeñito mientras Damian se acercaba cada vez más, empujándolo y reteniéndolo contra el coche.</p>
<p>-Eh...Eh...sí...Lo siento… -Dijo con voz aguda y la respiración ligeramente acelerada.</p>
<p>De verdad que tenía que irse. Esa entrevista hacía meses que la habían preparado, y era una personalidad muy importante.</p>
<p>Además, sabía qué "asuntos" tenía que arreglar, unos que tenían nombre y apellido: Bruce Wayne. Y ni por asomo iba a impedir que Damian se reconciliara con su padre...ya podrían...hacer eso que querían hacer con tantas ganas luego. Solos, en su propio apartamento. Sin padres con súper oído cerca o madres cotillas.</p>
<p>Sabía también que Damian había usado el sexo estaba vez para poner una excusa para no ir. Tal vez le daba miedo o no quería enfrentarse a ese momento...o no se veía preparado. Pasara lo que pasara, dejaría solo a Damian esa tarde, le daría tiempo para reflexionar y...para que diera el paso él solo. No quería agobiarlo ni presionarlo. Todo tenía que ocurrir por su propio pie.</p>
<p>Damian se separó, dejándole espacio, suspiró y desvió la mirada.</p>
<p>-Está bien...suerte. Luego nos veremos. -Asintió, sin muchas ganas.</p>
<p>-Bien… -Sonrió débilmente Jon, recomponiéndose. Carraspeó ligeramente y se acercó a él. -Oye, Damian… -Alzó una mano, apoyándola en su hombro, haciendo que el otro lo mirara. -...Saldrá bien. Todo saldrá bien. Y ya sabes que, si lo necesitas, estaré aquí. Todos estarán. -Sonrió feliz, mostrándole todo su apoyo.</p>
<p>Damian lo contempló en silencio, sonriendo débilmente después.</p>
<p>-Lo sé...gracias por eso, Jon. -Asintió, mirando al frente. -Mucha suerte en el día de hoy. Seguro que esa entrevista te sale bien. -Se separó del coche, andando un poco hacia atrás.</p>
<p>-Ah...¡gracias! Eso intentaré. -Comentó riéndose, para después subirse al coche y arrancar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Damian cerró la puerta del coche, alzando la cabeza y recorriendo el imponente edificio que se erguía delante de él. Estaba igual a como la recordaba. El jardín delantero estaba mucho más bonito sin embargo, mejor cuidado...Y la puerta de hierro que daba al interior también. Habían quitado el óxido y el escudo de la familia Wayne relucía como nunca, coronando la puerta. Suspiró, mirando la mansión y sin moverse de allí. Estaba en el patio delantero, había aparcado el coche en la puerta de la entrada, al lado de la fuente que hacía una pequeña rotonda.</p>
<p>Miró los distintos y múltiples ventanales que daban a las habitaciones...y se fijó en que algunos estaban abiertos. Movió los ojos hasta su propio ventanal...o el que era su ventanal antes. Estaba cerrado, con las cortinas también cerradas...seguramente ya nadie pasaba allí.</p>
<p>Bajó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, incómodo. El trayecto hasta aquí había sido fácil...lo difícil iba a ser caminar hasta la puerta y llamar.</p>
<p>Se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos al tenerlos secos de repente. Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan duro…</p>
<p>Se separó del coche, andando despistadamente, con sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo hecho con pequeños guijarros, el empedrado que pisaba cada día al ir al colegio y volver. Parecía más duro que antes…</p>
<p>Pasó la mano por las barandillas de piedra que tenían las escaleras de la entrada, subiendo estas después. Despacio, con pasos ligeramente temblorosos.</p>
<p>Bajó los ojos hasta el picaporte de la puerta y después miró el timbre. Cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó de golpe, tapándose la boca y alzando los ojos. No podía...no podía hacerlo. No era capaz. Se giró, dando la espalda a la puerta y cruzándose de brazos, con los ojos fijos en el cielo y el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>No iba a poder...algo le decía que huyera de allí. Que saliera corriendo. No podía hacerle eso a su padre...y...seguro que no se acordaba de él, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.</p>
<p>Tragó saliva, con las lágrimas de Lois Lane en su memoria. Tenía que hacerlo.</p>
<p>Se giró otra vez, decidido. Alzó la mano, con el dedo índice estirado. Lo colocó justo frente al botón del timbre. El dedo tembló en el aire, denotando el nerviosismo de quien pertenecía.</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos y estiró el dedo, provocando que una dulce melodía sonara. Un sudor frío le bajó por la espalda hacia abajo, y después bajó el brazo, temiéndose lo peor.</p>
<p>Rezó.</p>
<p>Rezó como no rezaba en años. Rezó para que su padre no estuviera en casa. Rezó para que nadie le abriera la puerta. Rezó, porque estaba muerto de miedo por ver qué o quién se iba a encontrar al otro lado de esa puerta.</p>
<p>Rezó para que el hombre que era su padre, siguiera siendo su padre.</p>
<p>Rezó para que no fuese demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>Alguien abrió la puerta, después de que dijera "un momento" en voz alta. Se oyeron tacones antes de que la puerta se abriera. Pero Damian no levantó la cabeza, por miedo a ver a quien había abierto la puerta.</p>
<p>La mujer pestañeó varias veces, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. El hombre que había llamado era alto, fuerte y muy bien vestido. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, una camiseta de lino oscura y unos pantalones de traje grises, junto con unos zapatos y un reloj en la muñeca caros. Había robado a mucha gente así…</p>
<p>-...Disculpe, ¿le puedo ayudar? -Preguntó con amabilidad, abriendo la puerta un poco más.</p>
<p>Damian sabía quien era solamente por los tacones que llevaba ella...Selina. Selina le había abierto la puerta...Selina no lo había reconocido. Y si ella no sabía quien era...su padre tampoco lo sabría. No pintaba nada allí. No tendría que haber venido. Esto no tenía por qué haber pasado…</p>
<p>-...Perdone...¿necesita algo? -Volvió a cuestionar Selina, ladeando más la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.</p>
<p>-Eh...No, no...perdone. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, alzándola levemente para girarse e irse.</p>
<p>Y entonces, ella lo vio.</p>
<p>-Espera. -Dijo al instante, captando la atención del chico, que la miró a los ojos.</p>
<p>El hombre parecía nervioso, con miedo...estático ante la orden de ella.</p>
<p>Esos ojos verdes...esa forma de hablar, de moverse...Esas pausas al callarse. Ese tono de piel...el pelo, la ropa, hasta la forma de la nariz.</p>
<p>A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y soltó un jadeo ahogado, tapándose la boca antes de empezar a llorar.</p>
<p>-No puede ser...Tú...no puedes… -Negó con la cabeza, llorando a moco tendido mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.</p>
<p>Damian la miró también, arrugando la cara e inmóvil.</p>
<p>-...Lo siento… -Dijo con la voz pequeña, mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar también.</p>
<p>Selina se vino abajo, abalanzándose sobre el chico y abrazándolo por el cuello, partiéndose en dos emocionalmente. Lloró, se deshizo en lágrimas, berreó y jadeó como una niña pequeña sobre Damian. Este le rodeó la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla.</p>
<p>-Diez años...diez… -Repitió, conmovida por el dolor, la pena y la angustia pasada. -Diez largos años… -Habló, con la voz rota a más no poder.</p>
<p>Damian sorbió por la nariz, abrazándola más fuerte.</p>
<p>-Lo siento...Lo siento mucho… -Contestó, con un susurro.</p>
<p>Selina se separó, mirándolo a los ojos.</p>
<p>-Yo también lo siento...¡él también lo siente! -Gritó, con la voz rota, apretando los puños y llorando más. -Él lo siente...Lleva diez años sintiéndolo, Damian...Él sufre, le duele...Le duele mucho. -Le explicó, asintiendo despacio.</p>
<p>Damian alzó las cejas, con los ojos humedeciéndose otra vez, desvió la mirada.</p>
<p>-...Perdóname, por favor… -Suplicó, sin saber qué más decir.</p>
<p>Selina tragó saliva, limpiándose las lágrimas y respirando deprisa. Intentó serenarse todo lo que pudo. El chico estaba aquí...y si había venido, es que quería arreglar las cosas. Ella no era quien para no dejarle pasar, ni mucho menos...Y sabía que...su marido necesitaba esto. Necesitaba ver a su hijo. Necesitaba hablar con él. Que él le explicara los motivos, los por qué.</p>
<p>A Bruce le gustaba saberlo todo. Empezar una investigación y cerrarla con una causa y consecuencia plausible. Que todo encajara...por eso, tener una incógnita como lo era la desaparición de su hijo hace una década, lo había destrozado. Lo que necesitaba era esto, cerrar el asunto una vez por todas.</p>
<p>Contempló al chico, viéndolo llorar ligeramente, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Hizo de tripas corazón, ignorando todo lo que había pasado Bruce por su culpa, ignorando las noches sin dormir, las semanas fuera de casa, buscándolo por todas partes. Ignoró también la pena y la desolación de ver cómo su marido se hacía trizas a él mismo por la inconsciencia de su hijo. Y lo hizo precisamente por él, porque el amor que procesaba por Bruce, era más grande que el rencor que le podía llegar a tener al hombre delante de él.</p>
<p>Lo abrazó otra vez, juntándolo a ella. Damian la abrazó también, lo último que haría, sería rechazar un abrazo de ellos. No de ellos.</p>
<p>-Lo siento… -Repitió Damian, entre un jadeo por las lágrimas que terminaron por caer.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, hijo...Todos lo sentimos… -Le consoló ella, acariciándole la cabeza y desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos, que sirvieron para que los dos se calmaran, se separaron.</p>
<p>-...Pasa, por favor. -Dijo ella, apartándose de la puerta.</p>
<p>Damian asintió, entrando en la casa y bajando la cabeza, esperando a que la mujer lo condujera. Selina pasó y cerró la puerta, lo miró y sonrió levemente, entre nerviosa y emocionada. Damian la imitó, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-Está...Está fuera, en el jardín de atrás. -Dijo, entre cortada, liderando el paso y con Damian siguiéndole.</p>
<p>Este lo miraba todo, sonriendo con añoranza. Estaba todo igual...le traía tantos recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo, era su casa...Ahí había crecido, había aprendido, se había enamorado, había sufrido...Ahí había vivido toda su infancia.</p>
<p>-La casa está igual...todo está igual. -Asintió, mirándola de reojo.</p>
<p>Selina lo miró curiosa, sonriendo levemente.</p>
<p>-Oh, gracias...Hago lo que puedo. No sé cómo lo hacía Alfred. -Espetó, riéndose levemente.</p>
<p>-...Sí...Alfred era un as en todo. -Coincidió, sonriendo también. -¿Sigue estando aquí debajo la…? -Preguntó, alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>-¿La batcueva? -Preguntó Selina, entre divertida y ligeramente molesta. -Sí, Damian...Tim y sus colegas de la liga vienen cada dos por tres, no sabes lo pesados que son. -Puso los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>Damian ahogó una risa leve, mirándola con más atención. La mujer tenía el pelo corto, de color negro y con alguna que otra cana, con un flequillo a un lado. Estaba pálida, con unas ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos, con cierto tono morado. Tenía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca ajustada, con los tacones negros que había oído antes de abrir la puerta.</p>
<p>Se la veía desgastada, se la veía cansada, triste...casi derrotada. Y dolía tanto verla así.</p>
<p>-...Me alegra ver que estás bien, Selina. -Le dijo entonces el chico, frunciendo levemente el ceño. -Quería...quería darte las gracias, por cuidar tan bien de padre durante todos estos años...Para mi eres como una segunda madre, Selina, de verdad. -Le aseguró, parándose antes de la puerta corredera que daba al jardín.</p>
<p>Selina lo miró, sonriendo suavemente y apoyando una mano en su hombro.</p>
<p>-Lo que hice, hago y haré por tu padre, lo hago por amor, Damian… -Asintió, arrugando la cara. -Todavía no entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste pero...no es a mi a quien se lo tienes que explicar, cielo. -Negó con la cabeza, mirando la espalda del hombre que estaba sentado en una silla a lo lejos, tirando migas de pan en el estanque a los patos que se acercaban a él. -...Necesita esto. Y tú también. -Lo miró de nuevo, sonriendo con más ganas.</p>
<p>Damian lo miró, mordiéndose el labio y tragando saliva. Solo le veía la espalda...pero eso estaba siendo suficiente como para que un mar de emociones lo inundara e hiciera que le doliera el estómago.</p>
<p>-...¿Se acordará aún de mi? -Preguntó con miedo implícito en la voz.</p>
<p>-Se acuerda todos los días de ti, Damian...Todos. -Le aseguró, dándole unos pequeños toques en el hombro. -Ve...No lo pienses...Solo ve… -Le animó, abriendo la puerta corredera. -Estaré aquí por si lo necesitáis. Llevaré la merienda dentro de poco. -Le avisó, volviéndose a la cocina.</p>
<p>Damian la miró irse, arrugando la cara, no muy seguro.</p>
<p>Cogió fuerzas y sacó un pie afuera, y luego el otro.</p>
<p>Miró hacia atrás una última vez, para después empezar a andar hacia su padre.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El hombre suspiró profundamente, viendo a los patos nadar despacio y girar por el pequeño lago que construyeron hacía años. Fue una buena decisión. Se acordaba de ella.</p>
<p>Fue justo después de que...le arrebataran el manto. Echaba de menos la capucha. Correr con sus amigos, huir del fuego enemigo, saltar y tirar batarangs por los tejados de su ciudad. Proteger a los demás, que no lo tuvieran que proteger a él.</p>
<p>...El tiempo había sido tan injusto. El tiempo había sido tan...doloroso. Entornó los ojos, recordando la última vez que Diana y Clark lo visitaron. Estaban fuertes, atléticos, listos para enfrentarse a lo que fuera...con su juventud todavía intacta. Estaban tan alejados de él. Demasiado semi divinos para él.</p>
<p>Sí, tenía herederos suficientes como para sustituirlo. Y estaba contento con su rendimiento, con el de todos. Pero no era lo mismo...sabía que Diana y Clark seguían ayudando de vez en cuando en la liga de la justicia, acudían a reuniones y daban su opinión sobre temas más escabrosos, ayudaban a los nuevos en todo lo que podían.</p>
<p>Pero...desde que Bruce Wayne fue sentenciado a la retirada de por vida, por un simple papel que dictaminaba que su mente...ya no era tan brillante, todo se había vuelto...gris. Apagado. Y si antes todo era negro, lúgubre y oscuro...era esa misma oscuridad la que lo ayudaba a seguir hacia delante.</p>
<p>¿Pero ahora? Ahora no quedaba nada de eso. Ni capucha, ni trinidad, ni capa, ni batarangs...nada. No podía acceder a nada de eso.</p>
<p>Todo por un papel.</p>
<p>Arrugó el entrecejo, tirando otra miga de pan que cayó con suavidad sobre el agua del lago. Un pato se acercó moviendo la cola emplumada de un lado a otro y se comió el pequeño trozo de pan de buena gana. Sonrió levemente viendo la escena, aunque la sonrisa le duró poco. Era una felicidad fugaz, una visión que lo relajaba y le ayuda a no pensar en lo otro...pero momentáneamente.</p>
<p>Y entonces, alguien habló detrás de él.</p>
<p>-Padre. -Oyó como lo llamaban.</p>
<p>Una voz robusta, ligeramente ronca...ni muy grave ni muy aguda, lo justo de cada tono. La voz era suave, lo habían llamado así antes. Pero...hacía mucho tiempo ya. Frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada para situar aquella voz. Y su acento. Era...exótico. Esa persona no era de aquí...o al menos, no sonaba como si fuera de aquí.</p>
<p>Su mente intentó debatir entre distintas zonas, pero...no recordaba los nombres de estos países o continentes. Todo era confuso. No…no sabía de donde era. O de donde podía ser.</p>
<p>-Padre...soy yo. -Volvió a llamarlo la voz, esta vez sonaba más desesperada. Ese alguien quería algo de él. Quería su atención.</p>
<p>Y de pronto, alguien apareció a su izquierda, arrodillándose a su lado y mirándolo a la cara. Movió la cabeza para mirarlo atento, parpadeando varias veces.</p>
<p>Era un hombre fornido, fuerte, de tez oscura y con el pelo igual de negro, azabache. Su rostro estaba delicadamente delineado, con pómulos marcados, labios suaves...y unos ojos verdes. Acercó la cara despacio, mirando con atención esos ojos. Había visto esos ojos...¿verdad? Achicó los ojos, ladeando la cabeza. Verdes, como esmeraldas, con rayos amarillos y azules mezclándose entre el verde como si de una galaxia se tratase.</p>
<p>Alzó una mano, posándola en una de las mejillas del hombre. Este permanecía quieto, respirando deprisa y arrugando la boca. Casi parecía como si...tuviera miedo a su tacto. Bruce pasó a acariciar su pómulo con el pulgar, despacio y en movimientos repetitivos. Una caricia suave y lenta.</p>
<p>Alzó las cejas cuando vio los ojos del hombre brillar y sus pupilas temblar, antes de que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos hacia abajo. El hombre, de apariencia inmortal, se había puesto a llorar delante de él, arrodillado a su lado y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.</p>
<p>Bruce arrugó la cara, preocupado por esto. Sentía un vínculo tan grande...Uno tan grande como el que tenía con su…</p>
<p>Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando su mente hizo "clic" y la imagen del niño del cumpleaños que había visto hace unas horas apareció en su memoria; frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo, con sus ojitos verdes destellando de rabia. Eran iguales a estos...estos también brillaban, pero no de rabia…</p>
<p>-...Damian… -Pronunció suavemente, apoyando la otra mano en la otra mejilla, mirándolo con más ansia y detenimiento. -...Hijo… -Repitió, esbozando una sonrisa y con lágrimas cayendo también de sus ojos. -Damian… -</p>
<p>-...Hola, padre...Estoy aquí… -Asintió, tragando saliva y sonriéndole del mismo modo.</p>
<p>Bruce lo soltó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y juntándolo a él. Enredó los dedos en el pelo del otro y con la otra mano lo palpó, asegurándose de que era de verdad. El chico se deshizo en más lágrimas, presa de la emoción al ver a su padre en tal estado. Escondió la cabeza en su hombro y dejó salir todo lo que sentía, sollozando en silencio mientras volvía a oler la colonia cara del hombre. Seguía usando la misma que hace diez años.</p>
<p>Pasados unos minutos, el hombre separó al chico, mirándolo otra vez a la cara mientras sostenía una mano en su nuca.</p>
<p>-...¿De verdad que estás aquí? ¿De verdad que...no es un sueño? -Preguntó el mayor con reticencia, con miedo a la respuesta.</p>
<p>-Sí, estoy aquí, padre… -Sonrió Damian, limpiándose las lágrimas. -Llegué hace unos días… -</p>
<p>Bruce sonrió también, creyéndole sin ninguna sospecha. Pero luego dejó de hacerlo.</p>
<p>-...¿Y cuándo te vas? Quédate unos días, por favor. -Frunció el ceño, agarrándolo de la muñeca con posesividad. No podía perderlo tan pronto...acababa de encontrarlo.</p>
<p>-No me voy a ir ya, padre...Voy a quedar unos días. -Asintió, cogiéndole la mano que lo agarraba y apartándola con suavidad. -He venido a verte...he venido para ver a todos. Me voy a quedar unos días más. -Asintió, mirándolo con ternura.</p>
<p>Las sienes de su padre habían empezado a clarear, llenas de cañas. Estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, obra de Selina, lo más seguro. Y sus ojos...parecían mucho más claros, mucho más cristalinos que antes. Y estos solo lo miraban a él, y brillaban llenos de emoción y felicidad.</p>
<p>Bruce asintió despacio, desviando la mirada al estanque.</p>
<p>-...Ahora ya no tengo robins… -Dijo con cierta tristeza. -Pero tengo patos...me hacen el mismo caso que vosotros. -Puntualizó, alzando las cejas.</p>
<p>-Ah… -Damian se rió levemente, sentándose en el césped, al lado de su padre, contemplando el tranquilo lago. -Osea, que no te hacen ni caso. -</p>
<p>-Exacto… -Bruce se rió también.</p>
<p>La misma risa, igual de refinada y pulcra. Aunque la primera mucho más triste que la otra. Damian se había tomado ese comentario con segundas, cuando Bruce solo lo había dicho para mostrarle a Damian los cambios del jardín trasero.</p>
<p>-Me alegra ver que estás bien...has crecido mucho, hijo. -Le dijo entonces, mirándolo desde arriba, sentado en su silla. Damian lo miró desde abajo, sonriendo levemente.</p>
<p>-Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo...aunque yo tampoco noto que haya crecido tanto. -Suspiro levemente. -Yo también te veo bien, padre. Muy bien. -Sonrió más.</p>
<p>-...Oh, no me mientas tú también. -Exclamó el padre, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada, enfurruñado.</p>
<p>Damian alzó las cejas, sonriendo divertido.</p>
<p>-No te miento, es la verdad...Estás muy bien. -Asintió, riéndose en silencio.</p>
<p>-No no no… -Bruce cogió el bastón de madera de roble oscura que tenía al lado en el suelo, con el mango en forma de murciélago abriendo las alas, dorado. Se lo enseñó a su hijo, con la mirada afilada, molesto. -¡Mira!...Esto es de viejos...Si estuviera bien no llevaría este trasto conmigo… -Comentó indignado, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la cara.</p>
<p>Damian se rió más, negando con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Yo creo que está muy bien, te da personalidad...Además, es un arma defensiva estupenda. Seguro que ya has pegado a mucha gente con eso. -Apostó, sonriéndole divertido.</p>
<p>Bruce achicó los ojos, mirando su bastón y apoyándolo en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.</p>
<p>-...Digamos que este arma ha caído varias veces encima de la cabeza de tu hermano Jason, sí… -Exclamó en voz baja, sonriendo después.</p>
<p>Damian ahogó una risilla divertida. No conocía esta faceta de su padre de mayor, pero le divertía bastante...y ayudaba a que este momento que iba entre la tristeza y la pena, fuera más dulce.</p>
<p>Bruce suspiró, mirándolo de reojo.</p>
<p>-...Khadym… -Dijo entonces, casi en un susurro, captando la atención de su hijo, que dejó de reírse al instante. -...¿Todo bien allí? -Preguntó achicando los ojos.</p>
<p>-...Sí, padre. Todo bien. -Asintió despacio, adoptando una expresión seria. -...El abuelo me ayudó a subir por la pirámide del poder. Costó mucho...morí, y el abuelo tuvo que revivirme pero...A día de hoy soy el emperador del imperio. Disolví la liga de las sombras y...bueno, coloqué al imperio en una buena posición mundial. Ya casi no tenemos delincuencia, tasas de natalidad nunca vistas...Todo bien. -Repitió, sonriendo débilmente.</p>
<p>-...Bien...es justo lo que me esperaba de ti, Damian. -Sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.</p>
<p>-...Gracias padre… -Contestó, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta, desviando la mirada al sentirse avergonzado. -...Oh. -Cayó en la cuenta entonces.</p>
<p>Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, tecleando varias cosas y pasándole el aparato a su padre. Bruce lo cogió, observando con atención a la chiquilla que le devolvía la mirada a través del móvil con una sonrisa traviesa y el ceño fruncido. Alzó las cejas, ladeando la cabeza.</p>
<p>-...Se llama Demon. -Le informó su hijo, sonriendo. -...Digamos que es… -Carraspeó ligeramente, agachando la mirada. -Tu nieta...la...la adopté hace unos años. -Asintió deprisa.</p>
<p>Bruce agrandó la mirada, sorprendido.</p>
<p>Esto sí que no se lo esperaba...Damian adoptando a chiquillos desvalidos. Justo como él hizo hacía ya tantos años...Sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar y se mordió el labio inferior, sin parar de mirar a la cría en la pantalla. Sonrió enternecido y miró a Damian, abrazándolo de nuevo unos momentos. Damian arrugó la cara, tragando saliva para no llorar otra vez. Le acarició la espalda a su padre despacio, mientras que este miraba a Demon.</p>
<p>-...Se parece a ti...¿seguro que no es tuya? -Preguntó entonces el mayor.</p>
<p>Damian se separó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo. Luego espetó una risa incrédula y negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No, qué va… -</p>
<p>-Oh… -Bruce se encogió de hombros. -...Quiero conocerla. -Dijo entonces, devolviéndole el móvil.</p>
<p>Damian alzó las cejas, cogiendo el móvil y guardándolo. Puso cara de circunstancias y se rascó la nuca.</p>
<p>-Ya pero...bueno, ella vive en Khadym y… -Suspiró profundamente. -Mira, padre, me ha costado salir de allí...y tanto tiempo además. No sé si podré traerla algún día pero… -Miró la expresión triste que articuló su padre, desviando la mirada después. -...Lo intentaré, te lo prometo. -Sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.</p>
<p>-Vale...es una promesa, hijo. -Le recordó, asintiendo deprisa y mirándolo. -...Tienes que acordarte de ella… -Dejó de sonreír lentamente. -...aunque yo no lo haga. -</p>
<p>-Lo...lo haré. -Arrugó la cara, impactado por sus sinceras palabras, que dolían como cuchillas en el corazón.</p>
<p>Bruce sonrió de nuevo, sin darle importancia a algo que había tenido tanto peso. Giró la cabeza para ver a su mujer acercándose. Sonrió más, observando como se arrodillaba a su lado.</p>
<p>-¿Todo bien por aquí? -Preguntó feliz, sonriendo también. -Menuda sorpresa ¿eh? -Preguntó, riéndose levemente.</p>
<p>-¿Tú lo sabías?… -Preguntó Bruce, achicando los ojos, intentando volver a usar sus habilidades detectivescas.</p>
<p>-No, te juro que no. -Negó Selina, sonriendo divertida y entrecruzando dos dedos.</p>
<p>-Mh… -Bruce la miró escéptica, ganándose una risa divertida de parte de la mujer.</p>
<p>-Venga, pasemos adentro, estaremos todos más cómodos. -Propuso ella, levantándose y empezando a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.</p>
<p>-Sí… -Aceptó Bruce, mirando a su hijo, que parecía mirar a la nada. -Eh, hijo… -Intentó llamarlo, dándole unos toques suaves en el hombro. Damian pestañeó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y volviendo en sí. -¿Estás bien?… -Preguntó curioso.</p>
<p>-Eh...sí. -Asintió, desviando la mirada y levantándose.</p>
<p>Fue a ayudar a su padre, pero este levantó el bastón y frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>-Como me ayudes serás el próximo al que pegue con este arma defensiva… -Le amenazó, levantándose despacio.</p>
<p>-Perdón, perdón… -Se disculpó deprisa el más joven, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda e intentando no sonreír.</p>
<p>Una vez que se puso recto, agarro el bastón con una mano y empezó a andar hacia la casa despacio. Damian lo siguió de cerca, andando detrás de él.</p>
<p>-Tal vez no pueda conducir el batmóvil otra vez...pero aún puedo recorrerme mi propio jardín. -Espetó, casi molesto con el gesto de su hijo.</p>
<p>-No lo dudo, padre… -Contestó Damian, sonriendo levemente.</p>
<p>Le encantaba oír que aún tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad y que seguía siendo tan terco como antes. Al menos eso no había cambiado.</p>
<p>-Bien… -Asintió Bruce. -...¿Has visto ya a tus hermanos? -Preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.</p>
<p>-Sí… -Suspiró pesadamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Richard y Jason vinieron a verme en cuanto se enteraron...siguen igual de pesados. A quien no he visto es a Timothy. -Comentó curioso, achicando los ojos.</p>
<p>-Me temo que sí...Jason se quedó estancado en los diecisiete, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? -El mayor sonó molesto, pero estaba sonriendo. -...Tim suele estar más ausente...tiene mucho lío con Batman y su mujer y...Martha. -Asintió, desviando la mirada para recordar sus nombres.</p>
<p>-...Bárbara, padre. -Atinó a decir, alzando una ceja. -¿Martha? -Preguntó curioso. -...¿Acaso...acaso han sido padres? -Abrió los ojos más, impresionado con la noticia. Sonrió levemente, solo Tim podía ponerle ese nombre a su hija...el mismo que la madre de Bruce.</p>
<p>Ese detalle había estado muy bien por su parte. Tenía que admitirlo.</p>
<p>-...Sí, Martha es una niña encantadora. -Habló Bruce, con la cara de su nieta en la memoria, sonriéndole y llamándole "Abuelo" mientras le tiraba de la mano para jugar con ella. -...Tiene los ojos de su padre...y es pelirroja como su madre. Siempre está saltando de aquí para allá...o jugando con su madre a piratear cosas… -Recordó divertido. -...El otro día casi incineran el microondas, fue divertido… -Admitió, riéndose levemente.</p>
<p>Damian lo miró sonriendo. No sabía que había sido tío...pero se alegraba por Tim. Se merecía una familia feliz. Y si eso hacía feliz a su padre, pues mejor aún.</p>
<p>-Tengo que conocer a mi sobrina entonces…apunta maneras, como su madre. -Asintió Damian.</p>
<p>-Sí, es una niña inteligente...Será una gran mujer. -Concordó el otro, abriendo la puerta corredera del jardín y pasando a la casa. -Merendemos...tienes muchas cosas que contarme. -Comentó animado, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y dejaba el bastón a un lado.</p>
<p>-...Estaré encantado de hacerlo, padre. -Dijo Damian, sentándose a su lado y sonriendo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-Y entonces estaba en...en el… -Bruce arrugó la cara, desviando la mirada mientras buscaba aquella palabra.</p>
<p>Damian frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando a su padre atento. Era tarde, acababan de terminar de cenar y solo estaban su padre y él en el comedor. Llevaba toda la tarde con él. Habían hablado tanto...y se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había perdido su padre. Era desgarrador verlo así pero...no le quedaba otra.</p>
<p>-¿En el jardín? -Preguntó suavemente, Damian, guiado por el contexto.</p>
<p>-¡Sí! -Afirmó Bruce, sonriendo y mirando a su hijo. -Estábamos en el jardín y entonces empezamos a oler a quemado...Fuimos a ver qué pasaba y a Clark se le habían quemado las hamburguesas… -Recordó divertido, asintiendo despacio.</p>
<p>-Oh… -Damian se rió levemente, dando un sorbo a la copa de vino tinto que le quedaba de la cena.</p>
<p>-Sí… -El hombre suspiró, dejando de sonreír. -Oye, Damian...has estado...mucho tiempo aquí, cenando con nosotros y eso...si te quieres ir, puedes irte. -Asintió mirándolo.</p>
<p>-He estado más tiempo, padre. Llevo desde la hora de merendar aquí. -Le recordó, torciendo la boca. -Y estoy bien...hoy pienso quedarme a dormir aquí. Si es que no habéis convertido mi cuarto en una habitación de invitados o algo. -Comentó divertido, riéndose ligeramente.</p>
<p>-...No, no lo hemos hecho. Le dije a todo el mundo que no la tocara. No quería que nadie tocase tus cosas...Quería que...cuando volvieras, todo estuviera igual. -Respondió mirándolo, sin reírse una pizca.</p>
<p>A Damian se le atragantó la risa con la seriedad de su padre y la sorpresiva respuesta. Tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta con un poco de agua. Bruce le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mirándolo con cierta urgencia.</p>
<p>-Pues...pues...gracias, padre. -Asintió mirándolo, sintiéndose mal por su broma.</p>
<p>-De nada… -Sonrió el hombre.</p>
<p>Justo después, unas voces se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos. Padre e hijo miraron a la puerta, curiosos.</p>
<p>-Ha venido alguien… -Comentó el pequeño, alzando una ceja al no llegar a reconocer las voces del todo.</p>
<p>Después, unos pasos rápidos y sonoros se hicieron cada vez más presentes, dando paso luego a la figura de una niña pequeña. La chica, con el pelo rojo de color vivo y unos ojos grandes y azules, entró al comedor a toda prisa, con los brazos por delante y su vestido azul con volantes moviéndose con ella.</p>
<p>-¡Abuelo! -Gritó la niña loca de contenta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tirándose a Bruce, abrazándolo.</p>
<p>-Martha… -La llamó de vuelta el hombre, sonriendo encandilado y colocándose a la niña en su regazo, abrazándola. -¿Ya has vuelto de la piscina? -Preguntó mirándola.</p>
<p>-De la playa abuelo, hemos ido a la playa. -Asintió mirándolo, riéndose levemente, con los ojos brillándole y cogiéndole una mano.</p>
<p>-Ah, sí… -Bruce asintió.</p>
<p>Un Tim con el pelo corto y gafas cuadradas, unas bermudas rojas y una camiseta blanca hizo aparición por la puerta del comedor, suspirando y mirando a su padre.</p>
<p>-Hola, Bruce… -Sonrió cansado. -Acabamos de dejar las maletas en casa, pero Martha no quería irse a dormir sin ver a su abuelo y… -Empezó diciendo, desviando la mirada hasta el otro hombre que ocupaba la sala, cayéndose al instante. Parpadeó en silencio, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.</p>
<p>-…Hola, Timothy. -Lo saludó Damian, alzando una ceja y achicando los ojos. Él no había cambiado mucho, no como los otros al menos…</p>
<p>-¿Damian?… -Preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos. Se acercó despacio, mirándolo más de cerca.</p>
<p>-Bueno, ¿quién si no voy a ser, genio? -Preguntó irónicamente, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.</p>
<p>-¡Damian! -Gritó impresionado, reconociendo esa soberbia propia de su hermano pequeño. -¡Damian eres tú! -Repitió, abrazándolo y levantándolo de la silla. Damian arrugó la cara incómodo, suspirando y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. -¡No me lo creo! -Comentó, riéndose impresionado.</p>
<p>Martha los miró curiosa, ladeando la cabeza. Luego miró a su abuelo, susurrando después.</p>
<p>-Abuelo, ¿quién es ese señor? -Preguntó con cierto miedo.</p>
<p>-Ese es tu tío...ese que hacía muchos años que no venía. Pues hoy ha venido de visita. Es Damian. -Aclaró, mirando a la pequeña.</p>
<p>-Oh...es muy alto y su cara da miedo… -Dijo arrugando la cara, pegándose a Bruce y encogiéndose ligeramente. -Se parece a ti en esas fotos de cuando eras joven, esas donde tienes cara de enfadado… -Miró a Bruce y asintió convencida.</p>
<p>Bruce alzó las cejas, mirando a su nieta. Luego se rió divertido con la comparación y asintió también.</p>
<p>-Sí, sé que fotos dices...Se parece a mi porque es mi hijo. -</p>
<p>-¿También? -Cuestionó la niña, abriendo los ojos como platos, sorprendida. -¿Cuántos hijos tienes, abuelo? -</p>
<p>-Solo cuatro… -Contestó Bruce, riéndose en silencio.</p>
<p>Tim soltó a Damian, mirándolo sonriente.</p>
<p>-¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí? No sabía nada… -Negó con la cabeza, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.</p>
<p>-Desde hace unos días...tenía asuntos que arreglar y...estoy intentando que Khadym se abra un poco más. -Confesó, suspirando y desviando la mirada. -Lleva su tiempo así que… -</p>
<p>-Oh, sí. Lo sé, Damian...Estamos...al corriente de tu situación actual en la liga. No tienes que excusarte de nada. -Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. -Lo importante es que has venido, por fin. -Admitió, sonriendo más. Luego miró a Bruce y a Martha. -¡Este es tu tío Damian, cariño! Dile hola. -La animó, señalando a su hermano.</p>
<p>-…Hola… -Habló la niña, casi susurrando, escondiendo la cara después en el pecho de su abuelo.</p>
<p>Damian le sonrió levemente, enternecido con su sobrina. Bruce la abrazó, sonriendo y acariciándole la espalda.</p>
<p>-Hola, Martha… -Respondió Damian, mirando a Tim después. -Me quedaré hasta mañana por la mañana, después tengo que volver a Metrópolis y...luego a Khadym. -Terminó diciendo, carraspeando incómodo después.</p>
<p>-Oh...ya, comprendo. -Tim torció la boca, comprendiendo su situación. -Bueno, espero que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta. Ven a visitarnos más a menudo por favor, dentro de lo que puedas...Sabes que sigues siendo bienvenido aquí, Damian. -Habló con más seriedad, frunciendo el ceño. -De verdad, aquí siempre tendrás una casa y una familia que te esperan con los brazos abiertos...siempre. -Recalcó, fulminando con la mirada al chico.</p>
<p>Damian lo miró en silencio, frunciendo el ceño también.</p>
<p>-Gracias, Tim...Te lo agradezco infinitamente. -Asintió firmemente, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda.</p>
<p>Tim sonrió ligeramente, mirando a Martha.</p>
<p>-Venga, cariño, dale un beso al abuelo que mamá nos está esperando en casa para irnos a dormir. -Le dijo a su hija, haciendo un gesto con la mano.</p>
<p>Martha miró a su padre de reojo, se estiró un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a Bruce y se bajó de un pequeño salto al suelo, sonriendo. Se fue corriendo hasta su padre y le cogió de la mano.</p>
<p>-Adiós, abuelo… -Miró a Damian de reojo, torciendo la boca. -Adiós, tío Damian… -Le dijo tímida, sonrojándose levemente y tirando de su padre hacia fuera.</p>
<p>Damian sonrió, diciéndole adiós con la mano. La chica era todo lo contrario a su Demon. Se llevarían bien seguro...algún día la tendría que traer para que conociera a Bruce y a Martha, meditó en silencio, asintiendo.</p>
<p>-Ya voy, Martha, espera… -Se quejó ligeramente Tim, arrugando la cara. -Adiós chicos, ya nos veremos… -</p>
<p>Martha y Tim salieron del comedor, no sin antes oír cómo la pequeña gritaba.</p>
<p>-¡Abuela, nos vamos! -Anunció Martha a grito pelado.</p>
<p>-¡Voy, cielo! -Le contestó Selina desde la cocina.</p>
<hr/>
<p>La mujer abrió la puerta de su habitación, pasando antes que él y sonriendo, poniendo los brazos en jarras después de encender la luz.</p>
<p>-Todo está igual...Tu padre nos impidió entrar a no ser que fuera para limpiar así que… -Le dijo, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>Damian miró fascinado la habitación, como si fuera una máquina del tiempo portátil. Se sentía como si tuviera doce años otra vez. El color de las paredes, los mapas colgados en esta, su escritorio, su cama, su baño...su ventana, por la cual se había fugado y había colado al hijo de Superman a hurtadillas varias veces. Sonrió con nostalgia, mirándolo todo.</p>
<p>-Sí que está igual… -Asintió despacio. -Gracias Selina...por todo. -Puntualizó, mirándola.</p>
<p>-Oh… -Selina alzó las cejas, sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada por este agradecimiento de parte del chico. -...No ha sido nada, Damian. -Se rió levemente, nerviosa. Le dio unos toques en el antebrazo y salió del cuarto. -Tu padre y yo dormimos en su habitación, así que si necesitas algo, nos dices...Desayunamos a las nueve más o menos, pero puedes levantarte a la hora que quieras. -Le dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.</p>
<p>-...De acuerdo, muchas gracias. -Asintió, desviando la mirada de nuevo a su habitación.</p>
<p>Selina sonrió, entornando la puerta y alejándose de allí por el pasillo. Damian suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo...más aún que cuando se despertó aquella misma mañana en el cuarto de su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Se pasó un poco por la habitación, leyendo los post it y notas que tenía por el escritorio y la pantalla del ordenador. Era de última generación hace diez años, ahora, ya era más que obsoleto. Y sorprendentemente, todo estaba muy pulcro, no había ni una mota de polvo por ningún lado. Se fijó en una nota de color amarillo...la había escrito él mismo. Era su letra. Aunque...estaba escrito con letra muy pequeña.</p>
<p>"Lo siento, padre. -Tu querido hijo, Damian.", leyó varias veces mentalmente, arrugando la cara. Se vio así mismo con sus torpes dieciocho años, escribiendo aquella nota a las cuatro de la mañana, con su visión borrosa por tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, intentando no volver a llorar.</p>
<p>Aquella noche fue la peor noche de su vida. Recordaba no haber dormido nada, demasiado nervioso por lo que iba a hacer como para pegar ojo. Llevaba preparándolo semanas...el dinero, la ropa, las herramientas...todo.</p>
<p>Y cuando llegó a las puertas del imperio que estaba destinado a heredar, se deshizo de todo ello. Recordaba tirar por el río todo su equipaje...su documentación, su dinero, su ropa. Todo. Entró con lo puesto. Y tuvo que pasar un infierno hasta que se vio así mismo de rodillas en la sala del trono del palacio donde ahora vivía. Lleno de sangre, heridas y arañazos, Damian se arrodilló frente a su madre, que lo miró entre sorprendida y asqueada.</p>
<p>Le costó horrores superar aquello. Tuvo que batir a su madre a muerte...y después de un arduo enfrentamiento, en el cual Damian casi muere varias veces por todas esas semanas de hambruna y mal vivir, el hijo superó a la emperatriz.</p>
<p>Después, su abuelo hizo acto de presencia en la sala, parando el enfrentamiento justo antes de que Damian se viera obligado a ejercer un matricidio en toda regla. Talía se fue de allí junto a su séquito, negando toda ayuda que su padre o su hijo le ofrecieron para curarla.</p>
<p>Supieron a las semanas que Talía había muerto en plena guerra, aunque el enfrentamiento contra Damian y que esta no pudiera curarse en el pozo de lázaro, tuvo mucho que ver.</p>
<p>El actual emperador suspiró profundamente, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta que había generado esos recuerdos tan fúnebres. Daba gracias a dios de que su padre nunca se llegara a enterar de esos diez sanguinarios años; empezando por la muerte de su madre.</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño, endureciendo la mirada.</p>
<p>Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar...y solo había una persona a la que podía recurrir. Sonrió, con solo el rostro de aquel hombre en la mente; con Jon sonriéndole feliz. Sacó el móvil, tecleando sobre la pantalla para llamar al susodicho.</p>
<p>Y antes de que pudiera pulsar la tecla grande y verde de llamada, algo pequeño impactó contra su ventana. Un pequeño ruido se oyó por la habitación, una pequeña china impactando contra el cristal.</p>
<p>Alzó las cejas, sorprendido, mirando hacia el origen del sonido. Sonrió más, divertido. Volvía a ser pequeño, volvía a vivir en aquella mansión…</p>
<p>y su amigo del alma volvía a pedir de esa forma tan ñoña que le abriera la ventana. Como siguieran teniendo catorce y doce años, respectivamente. Dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio y se acercó a la ventana.</p>
<p>Efectivamente el hijo de Lois y Clark Kent estaba en el jardín de la casa, debajo de la ventana de Damian y con el traje de la oficina todavía puesto. Jon sonrió cuando vio a su amigo asomarse, saludándolo con la mano después. Damian ahogó una risa, abriendo la ventana.</p>
<p>-¿Le conozco, buen hombre? -Preguntó divertido el emperador, apoyando las manos en el alféizar de su ventana, mirando con soberbia al chico de abajo.</p>
<p>-Sí, digamos que sí, Señor Wayne… -Siguió el juego Jon, ladeando la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Oh… -Damian alzó las cejas, sonriendo pícaramente. -Me gusta eso de Señor Wayne, Señor Kent… -Asintió despacio.</p>
<p>-Bien… -Espetó Jon, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose. -...¿Me deja pasar? Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle… -Improvisó Jon, mirándose así mismo para buscar una pequeña libreta que constatara su excusa mal buscada.</p>
<p>Damian ahogó una risa divertida, asintiendo de nuevo.</p>
<p>-Estaré encantado, Señor Kent. Suba. -Le contestó, apartándose de la ventana y andando hacia su propia cama, sentándose después.</p>
<p>Jon elevó el vuelo, entrando por la ventana y cerrándola con cuidado después. Se giró para mirar a Damian y sonrió, quitándose las gafas y aflojándose la corbata.</p>
<p>-Eh, no te lo quites. -Le ordenó en tono estricto el mayor, frunciendo el ceño en desacuerdo.</p>
<p>Superman paró en seco, volviendo a colocarse las gafas frente a los ojos y soltando la corbata.</p>
<p>-Perdón, perdón...mi...mi Emperador. -Le dijo en voz baja, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.</p>
<p>Damian sonrió complacido, inclinándose para agarrarlo de la corbata y acercarlo a él. Lo sentó a su lado y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado y de cara a él. Jugó con la corbata entre sus dedos, ante la atenta mirada del híbrido, que observaba sus dedos con las mejillas ardiendo.</p>
<p>-...Te has cambiado de traje. Este no es el que llevabas esta mañana. -Puntualizó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño extrañado.</p>
<p>-Oh… -Jon alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que se hubiera dado cuenta. -...Terminé de trabajar a las seis. Me fui a casa, me puse el uniforme de Superman...Patrullé, cené, volví a casa, me duché y… -Calló, arrugando la cara, totalmente avergonzado.</p>
<p>Damian sonrió, mirándolo expectante.</p>
<p>-...Y...me...me puse un traje limpio para...para que tuviera puesta una corbata...para ahora. -Aclaró, sonrojado a más no poder y muerto de vergüenza. -Ha...ha sido una tontería, no debería de haber hecho esto pero… -Intentó escudarse, hablando deprisa y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien.</p>
<p>Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Damian invadió su boca pillándolo totalmente por sorpresa. Desorbitó los ojos y alzó las cejas, antes de fundirse en ese beso lleno de pasión. Había sido todo un detalle que Jon hiciera eso...era tan adorable cuando se lo proponía.</p>
<p>Y cuando no se lo proponía también, para ser sinceros.</p>
<p>Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y el sonrojo de Jon perduró. Sonreía como un tonto, totalmente maravillado con la reacción de su amigo. Tenía miedo de que se burlara de él o considerara su acto una soberana estupidez...pero gracias al cielo le había gustado.</p>
<p>Y mucho, al parecer.</p>
<p>-Me ha gustado mucho tu gesto, Jon...Gracias. -Agradeció Damian, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>-...De nada… -Dijo con cierto pudor, arrugando la boca. -...¿Qué tal con…? -Preguntó después, con miedo a ofender a Damian con su pregunta.</p>
<p>No hizo falta que lo dijera para que Damian supiera que se refería a su padre.</p>
<p>-...Bien. Muy bien. -Asintió, dejando de sonreír. -...Hemos hablado toda la tarde y...bueno, vine justo después de despedirme de ti en casa de tus padres, y he estado aquí hasta ahora, cenando con él y eso...Teníais razón...sigue...sigue queriéndome y...creo que lo hemos arreglado todo. -Frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada, incómodo.</p>
<p>-Oh, Damian...pues claro que sí. -Intentó animarlo Jon, mirándolo con ternura. -Me alegro de que haya ido bien. -Asintió sonriendo. -Era justo lo que necesitabais, los dos. -</p>
<p>-Sí, supongo que sí… -Miró a Jon. -He conocido a mi sobrina también. Y he visto a Tim. Ha sido el que menos ha cambiado...Y la cría...es adorable. Me ha caído bien. -Expresó secamente, aunque le había encantado conocer a la pequeña Martha.</p>
<p>Jon se rió, feliz por aquella afirmación.</p>
<p>-Sí, Martha es muy divertida y muy cariñosa cuando la conoces mejor...aunque al principio es tímida con los extraños. -Asintió, acariciándole la pierna despacio a Damian. -De los cuatro, Tim es el que está más igual sí, sobre todo porque Jason y Dick tienen otros peinados y...y bueno, tú has crecido mucho. -Recalcó, sonriendo con cierta timidez.</p>
<p>Damian miró a Jon, sonriendo pícaro.</p>
<p>-Con que he crecido mucho…¿y qué hay de ti, Superboy? -Preguntó, usando su antiguo sobrenombre de súper héroe, achicando los ojos.</p>
<p>El mencionado se sonrojó fieramente de nuevo, alzando las cejas avergonzado.</p>
<p>-Pues...supongo que también… -</p>
<p>Damian lo empujó, tumbándolo boca arriba sobre la cama. Le dio unas cuantas vueltas a la corbata alrededor de la muñeca y tiró hacia arriba, acercando la cara de Jon a la suya.</p>
<p>-Demuéstrame cuánto has crecido entonces...¿por qué antes eras Superboy y ahora eres...Superman? -Preguntó con cierta ironía, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.</p>
<p>Jon tartamudeó un poco antes de poder articular palabra, ante la atenta mirada del otro.</p>
<p>-...Pero tus padres pueden… -Empezó a decir, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.</p>
<p>-Aquí solo tú tienes súper oído, Jon...Además, mi cuarto estaba insonorizado, como casi todos aquí. -Recordó, sonriendo.</p>
<p>Jon terminó sonriendo, colocando sus manos en torno a las caderas de su amigo.</p>
<p>-Como usted quiera, Emperador… -Dijo suavemente, fundiéndose después los dos en un beso ardiente.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jon se retorció mientras Damian estaba sentado sobre su regazo, cabalgándolo y apoyando las manos en su pecho. Arrugaba la cara mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso y miró hacia arriba un momento. Vio sus muñecas atadas al cabecero de la cama de su amigo...era injusto. Era tan injusto.</p>
<p>Además, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado Damian esposas con trazas de kryptonita? Eran de titanio, podría romperlas con solo tirar un poco, ni siquiera tendría que hacer fuerza...pero llevaban la cantidad justa de kryptonita como para impedirle usar su súper fuerza. Estaba ligeramente atontado, demasiado absorto en todo lo que estaba sintiendo como para oponer fuerza.</p>
<p>El Emperador sobre él movió la mano hasta su boca, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar derecho. Jon lo miró, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Damian sonrió, frenando poco a poco sus movimientos rítmicos sobre las caderas del chico.</p>
<p>-Abre la boca… -Le ordenó, sin apartar los ojos de él.</p>
<p>Las mejillas del otro se encendieron ante la petición de su Señor, ¿y ahora qué pretendía? Lo había atado a la cama, lo había torturado rozándolo mientras no podía moverse...¿y ahora pensaba seguir fastidiándolo? ¿Por qué paraba?...Estaba cerca...tan cerca…</p>
<p>-Abre. La boca… -Repitió despacio el mayor, achicando los ojos, ante la parsimonia de Superman.</p>
<p>Este así lo hizo, dejando caer su mandíbula y expulsando aliento caliente...casi tan caliente como su interior. Damian sonrió victorioso, introduciendo su pulgar y acariciando los dientes blancos de Jon.</p>
<p>-...Chúpalo. -Le exigió, volviéndose a mover de arriba a abajo sobre el eje del otro.</p>
<p>Jon arrugó la frente, acercando la lengua al dedo y lamiéndolo. Al principio con timidez, pero luego cuando los movimientos de Damian se hicieron cada vez más presentes, la lengua consiguió sincronizarse con las caderas del Emperador. Damian dejó escapar un jadeo, girando la cabeza y moviendo su dedo levemente mientras Jon se encargaba de lamerlo.</p>
<p>No sabía por qué, pero lamer a Damian así y hasta morderle con sumo cuidado de vez en cuando, lo estaba excitando todavía más. Tanto, que las esposas crujieron ligeramente de pronto, captando la atención de Damian. Alzó las cejas sorprendido...casi que esperaba que Jon pudiera revelarse contra su retención...y que lo empujara contra el colchón para cambiar las tornas. Aunque tampoco es que le desagradara su actual posición.</p>
<p>Le encantaba sentirse más poderoso que él...le encantaba dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Jon, como si fuera mas fuerte que él. Le encantaba sentir que él tenía el control de todo.</p>
<p>Un escalofrío le subió por toda la columna, señal que anunciaba el inminente orgasmo que se iba a producir en su interior. Endureció las facciones de la cara antes de poner los ojos en blanco y encogerse levemente, junto a un sonido que iba entre un gruñido y un gemido en toda regla. Varios disparos blancos cayeron sobre el abdomen de Superman, señal de que el Emperador por fin había alcanzado la cima dorada.</p>
<p>Y seguidamente, la alcanzó Jon.</p>
<p>Ver a Damian venirse abajo era glorioso, y más si este estaba encima de él, erguido como un orgulloso rey. Su rey. La visión le provocó un aluvión de sensaciones, que desembocaron en su tan ansiado clímax. Quiso avisarle, prevenirle de lo que estaba apunto de pasar...pero no le dio tiempo ni a articular palabra.</p>
<p>Jon disparó su semilla, expulsando un gemido intenso y ligeramente ronco. El mayor vio como Jon cerraba las manos en puños y sus nudillos se volvían blancos de la fuerza ejercida. Una de las esposas cedió, sin poder aguantar más la presión, rompiéndose en el acto. Jon dejó salir el aire retenido en sus pulmones, buscando aire desesperadamente mientras respiraba despacio. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado y el brazo libre, entornando los ojos.</p>
<p>Damian le sonrió mientras lo veía recomponerse como podía. Acercó la cara a él y le besó la sien, dejando un reguero de besos hasta sus labios.</p>
<p>-Al final las has roto… -Le dijo suavemente.</p>
<p>Jon frunció el ceño, intentando fijar la vista en él. Sonrió débilmente, ligeramente orgulloso por haberlas roto.</p>
<p>-Ya...lo siento. -Se disculpó, sonriendo más. Lo último que hacía era sentirlo ahora mismo.</p>
<p>Damian se rió levemente, pasando las manos por su pecho, acariciándolo.</p>
<p>-No, no lo sientes. -Negó con la cabeza, alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>Jon lo miró, sonriendo divertido después.</p>
<p>-...No, no lo siento. -Movió la mano hasta su cadera, haciendo pequeños círculos mientras lo acariciaba. -...¿Qué haremos mañana? -Preguntó tranquilo, totalmente en paz y relajado.</p>
<p>-...No lo sé...por ahora, me voy a duchar. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. -Aconsejó, apartándose y levantándose de la cama.</p>
<p>Andó hasta el baño todavía desnudo y miró atrás para ver al hombre sobre su cama.</p>
<p>-...Es una suerte que no hayamos hundido mi cama...creía que no iba a resistir...casi me rompo yo. -Espetó, sonriendo y entrando al baño.</p>
<p>Jon se sonrojó hasta las orejas, alzando las cejas y arrugando la boca. Se levantó también y siguió a Damian, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ra's miraba por la ventana del palacio, frunciendo el ceño con las manos detrás de su espalda, en el comedor real principal.</p>
<p>Su nieto se había retrasado casi una semana. Esta molesto...ligeramente enfadado. Aunque no podía culparlo de nada. Sabía cuál era la causa de su atraso. O las causas, más bien...Un padre enfermo y un amante ardiente.</p>
<p>Sí, lo supo desde aquel día que vio aparecer al nuevo Superman por las fronteras. ¿Por qué si no jugarse la paz de medio mundo? Sonrió levemente, aguantándose la risa. Estaba claro...estaban destinados a acabar así. Desde que eran unos críos. No conocía mucho a ese tal Jon, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que; si ese ser estaba protegiendo a su nieto, estaba más que protegido del resto.</p>
<p>Tal vez lo peor de haberse quedado solo esos días, había sido su medio bisnieta Demon...La chiquilla había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Era igual que su nieto en su tierna infancia. Furiosa, enfadada con el mundo, con todos a su alrededor. Diligente, pero demasiado impulsiva.</p>
<p>Un día tras otro preguntándole dónde demonios estaba Damian...puso los ojos en blanco recordándolo. Por suerte, a estas horas ya estaría en su cuarto, durmiendo...o eso esperaba.</p>
<p>-Te has vuelto un blando, Ra's… -Dijo de pronto alguien detrás de él, unos metros atrás.</p>
<p>Alzó las cejas, moviendo los ojos hasta el cristal que reflejaba la figura del anti héroe detrás suyo.</p>
<p>-Teth Adam...del orgulloso territorio de Kahndaq. Buenas noches a ti también. -Contestó escuetamente, mirando de reojo hacia atrás.</p>
<p>El susodicho chistó con la lengua, acercándose a él despacio y situándose a su lado.</p>
<p>-¿Qué te trae por mis dominios, viejo amigo? -Preguntó suavemente, siguiéndolo con la mirada, con sus ojos de serpiente clavados en él.</p>
<p>-...Tu chico. Hace días que no lo veo. He venido a ver si todo estaba...donde debe estar. -Recalcó, mirándolo fijamente también.</p>
<p>-...Todo está donde debe estar. -Sonrió tranquilo, mirando por la ventana. -No entiendo de qué te preocupas. -Alzó una ceja.</p>
<p>-Tal vez porque el nuevo "emperador" de oriente está en occidente. -Pronunció esta última palabra despacio, agrandando su mirada. -Kahndaq se sublevó con la promesa de que tendríamos un líder nato y estable, así que no entiendo por qué… -</p>
<p>Y antes de que pudiera terminar sus quejas, una de las katanas de Ra's se clavó al lado de su cabeza en la pared, junto con la otra mano de la cabeza del demonio cerniéndose sobre su cuello con fuerza, ahogándolo. Tragó saliva, con los ojos del hombre fulminándolo y sin una pizca de gracia en su rostro.</p>
<p>-...Cuidado con lo que dices, Adam...Recuerda que estás hablando de mi nieto. -Bajó la cabeza levemente mientras lo siguió mirando con seriedad.</p>
<p>-...Lo...lo sé. -Dijo entrecortado el anti héroe, apartándolo de un golpe y acariciándose el cuello. Desvió la mirada. -...Solo digo que...tenemos que tener cuidado. No podemos perder a un rey tan preciado en este ajedrez que es la vida misma. -Negó con la cabeza, mirando al horizonte.</p>
<p>-Qué poético de tu parte… -Espetó, sonriendo levemente Ra's. -Pero te prometo por mi larga vida, que no lo perderemos...ya no. Mi nieto peca del mismo error que tú. -Se encogió de hombros, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del otro. -...Encariñarse con su gente. -Dijo al final, mirándolo de reojo.</p>
<p>Adam bufó levemente, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-Para eso somos soberanos, Al Ghul...para dar nuestra vida por nuestro pueblo. -Se cruzó de brazos, resoplando.</p>
<p>-...¿Y luego quién es el blando aquí, Adam? -Preguntó sonriendo más. -Damian no nos traicionaría. Iría en contra de lo que el detective le inculcó tan aférrimamente. Él solo quiere la paz entre los dos bandos...y tal vez sea el único capaz de traerla. -</p>
<p>-Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo. -Admitió Black Adam, alzando las cejas y mirando de reojo al más mayor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Damian resopló profundamente, acercándose a su padre y Selina, con Jon esperándolo en la puerta vestido con el uniforme de Superman.</p>
<p>-Bueno...gracias por acogerme, padre. -Dijo desviando la mirada, incómodo.</p>
<p>-No digas tonterías, Damian…aquí siempre tendrás una casa. -Le contestó su padre, achicando los ojos. -...Gracias a ti por lo que has hecho...allí. -Dijo al final, sin acordarse del nombre de Khadym.</p>
<p>-...Gracias, papá. -Sonrió Damian.</p>
<p>Bruce lo abrazó, juntándolo a él. Damian no dudó ni un segundo, abrazándolo también, ante la atenta mirada de Selina y Jon, que los miraban encandilados.</p>
<p>-...Ah, y...lo sabía...Siempre lo he sabido...¿por qué has tardado tanto? -Preguntó Bruce, susurrando.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?...No sé de qué hablas, yo… -Empezó a decir Damian, callándose a mitad de camino. Miro de reojo a Jon, que se sonrojó con fuerza y desvió la mirada, mirando al cielo. -Oh...eso. -</p>
<p>Bruce emitió una risa divertida y suave, separándose para mirar el leve sonrojo de su hijo.</p>
<p>-No estoy tan oxidado como creéis, Damian… -Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. -Pero si él está a tu lado...tengo la tranquilidad de que no te pasará nada. -Admitió, asintiendo despacio.</p>
<p>Como un rayo, Jon apareció al lado de Damian y en frente de Bruce, cogiéndole la mano a este y estrechándosela mientras fruncía el ceño y sonreía, con los ojos brillándole de la emoción por las palabras de su, ahora, suegro.</p>
<p>-¡Tenga por seguro de que así será, Señor Wayne, cuidaré a su hijo con todo mi corazón, se lo prometo! -Dijo con la voz temblándole ligeramente, sin parar de mirar al hombre.</p>
<p>Bruce alzó las cejas, mirando a Jon sorprendido y ligeramente incómodo.</p>
<p>-Ah, ya… -Torció la boca, alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>-Bueno, vale ya… -Gruñó Damian, apartando a Jon y haciendo que le soltara la mano a su padre, sonrojándose más.</p>
<p>Selina se rió en silencio, divertida con la situación.</p>
<p>El Emperador suspiró, mirando a su padre de nuevo.</p>
<p>-Vendré dentro de poco...te lo prometo. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto, bajando la cabeza y volviéndolo a mirar.</p>
<p>-Sí, más te vale. Tengo que conocer a esa pequeña tuya… -Asintió Bruce, sonriéndole.</p>
<p>-Oh, ha estado toda la noche hablándome de ella...Ni te imaginas las ganas que tiene de conocerla. -Espetó Selina, sonriendo levemente.</p>
<p>-Me imagino...Bueno, la próxima vez que vengamos puedo traerla. Aunque va a ser complicado. -Se encogió de hombros, Damian.</p>
<p>-Puedes dejarte a la mujer esa y traértela a ella...Se le ve más extrovertida, la verdad… -Dijo entonces Bruce, señalando hacia arriba.</p>
<p>Damian alzó las cejas, mirando a su padre impresionado. Jon y Selina alzaron una ceja, extrañados.</p>
<p>-...¿La...la has visto? -Preguntó Damian, parpadeando sorprendido.</p>
<p>-Claro...desentona un poco en el tejado. -Contestó el mayor, ladeando la cabeza, sin darle importancia. -Al menos podía venir y presentarse. -Frunció el ceño levemente, apoyándose en el bastón.</p>
<p>-...Ya...Se refiere a Kala. -Hizo saber el Emperador a Selina y Jon. -Kala, baja aquí ahora mismo...mi padre quiere conocerte. -Informó por el pinganillo de su oreja.</p>
<p>Como una sombra, la mujer apareció al instante, después de una pequeña cortina de humo, encogida en el suelo delante de ellos. Jon alzó las cejas y se movió despacio hasta estar detrás de Damian, mirando fijamente a la mujer que se levantó del suelo, con expresión pétrea.</p>
<p>Selina alzó las cejas, frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor por si había más. Bruce sonrió mirando a Kala, el único que no la veía como una amenaza.</p>
<p>La mujer inclinó la espalda, haciendo una reverencia firme delante de él, luego volvió a ponerse recta, sin mirar al hombre a los ojos.</p>
<p>-Buenos días, Señor Wayne...Es un placer conocerlo, soy Kala, guardaespaldas de mi Señor, y la general del ejército...siento si he molestado, tengo que proteger al emperador a toda costa. Es un honor estar frente al maestro de mi señor. -Confesó, hablando en tono firme.</p>
<p>-Oh, no es nada...Algo me he olido cuando no has bajado y vigilabas a mi hijo. -Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. -El placer es mío, gracias por proteger a mi hijo...y lo siento pero...sigo prefiriendo a la cría antes que a ti. -Alzó una ceja, mirando a Damian. -No es personal, solo que tú no eres mi nieta. -Añadió, asintiendo convencido.</p>
<p>Este arrugó la cara, suspirando. Kala se sonrojó levemente, dando un paso atrás.</p>
<p>-Ya...lo siento. -Se disculpó suavemente ella, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-La próxima vez que vengan las dos. -Propuso Bruce, sonriendo.</p>
<p>-Lo intentaremos, padre… -Contestó Damian, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, con Selina y Jon riéndose en silencio.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Después de estar insistiendo una y otra y otra vez, Jon se dio por vencido.</p>
<p>Quería llevar a Damian volando a Khadym, pero...este no quería. Así que se limitó a contemplarlo con una cara larga y triste, con sus ojos moviéndose, siguiendo al Emperador. Parecía un cachorro al que le habían dejado sin su premio ese día. Y no se había portado mal, se merecía su premio.</p>
<p>Damian lo miró a través del espejo, suspirando y sonriendo triste.</p>
<p>-Venga, no pongas esa cara...Volveré dentro de poco. -Lo intentó consolar, abrochándose los botones de la camisa, mientras se ponía el uniforme que lo hacía el primer general del ejército del imperio.</p>
<p>-Mentira...me vas a abandonar otra vez… -Contestó lastimero Jon, dejándose caer hacia un lado en la cama. Sonaba a berrinche, pero estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de verdad.</p>
<p>-Jon...No hagas esto más difícil. -Damian arrugó la boca, mirándolo. -Tengo que irme sí o sí...de hecho, debería haber vuelto hace cinco días. -Añadió incómodo, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>El más joven alzó las cejas sorprendido, poniéndose recto de nuevo y mirando a su amigo.</p>
<p>-¿En serio?...¿Y...y por qué te has quedado más tiempo? -Parpadeó varias veces, sonriendo después.</p>
<p>-...Porque necesitaba hacerlo. Y punto. -Frunció el ceño, girándose de nuevo para darle la espalda.</p>
<p>Jon sonrió enternecido, desviando la mirada, recordando esos maravillosos días...habían sido los días más felices de su vida. Y estaba totalmente seguro de que Bruce también había estado muy bien con su hijo.</p>
<p>Por eso...por eso ahora le iba a costar tanto dejarlo ir de nuevo. Su sonrisa se difuminó poco a poco, mirando la espalda de su amigo. Le tendría que decir adiós...a él, a su piel perfectamente bronceada, a sus ojos que le incitaban tanto nerviosismo y le devolvían la vida, a su firme agarre, a su voz...Ya no lo podría despertar entre besos y cosquillas...Ya no habría nadie que lo despertara de esa forma tan especial, asaltando su entrepierna sin previo aviso, mordiéndole la oreja.</p>
<p>Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, con una sonrisa pilla en los labios.</p>
<p>Echaría de menos todo eso. Y...ni sabía cuando lo volvería a ver. Los meses que pasó desde que lo visitó por primera vez en Khadym fueron una agonía. Una tremenda tortura, casi insufribles...o se iba a dormir llorando o...se iba a dormir después de tocarse un poco pensando en él.</p>
<p>¡Pero pensarlo no era lo mismo que tenerlo ahí! ¡Él no quería su recuerdo, quería al Damian de verdad! ¡Quería poder visitarlo de vez en cuando, preguntarle qué tal le iba, hablar de los viejos tiempos y de los actuales!...Llegar a casa y que Damian le contara las travesuras que había hecho Demon ese día. Que Jon le pudiera contar a cuántas reuniones había llegado tarde…</p>
<p>Oh, cuánto ansiaba esa vida...Cuánto deseaba tener a su amigo siempre...y no de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>Volvió a mirar la espalda de Damian, mientras este se terminaba de ajustar las botas altas del uniforme. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo...no podía...no llevarlo a Khadym.</p>
<p>Alzó las cejas de pronto, dándose cuenta de algo. Pero sí podía...sí llevarlo a Khadym.</p>
<p>Sonrió divertido. ¿Acaso había otra forma de asentar el terreno para visitarlo más a menudo? Si él mismo llevaba a Damian a Khadym, traspasando sus fronteras con el mismísimo Emperador en brazos, no habría problema.</p>
<p>O eso esperaba.</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo mucho más, se levantó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y esperó a que Damian terminara de vestirse. Y una vez que terminó…</p>
<p>-En fin, mi taxi está abajo para llevarme al aeropuerto así que no hace falta que lleve mis cosas ni… -Damian se giró mientras hablaba, alisándose por encima las mangas del uniforme.</p>
<p>Y antes de que pudiera hablar más, Jon lo cogió en brazos como a una princesa; con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y las rodillas en el otro. Tal vez no era una princesa...sino un rey más bien. Y el rey no se tomó nada bien esta osadía.</p>
<p>Jon salió volando, impulsándose con fuerza fuera de su apartamento, por la ventana y emprendió el vuelo hacia Khadym. Damian se sujetó con fuerza al cuello de Jon, desorbitando los ojos y sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Vale...Jon no solo había crecido en esos diez años, también era mucho más rápido...incluso volando. Tal vez demasiado.</p>
<p>-¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?! ¡Devuélveme ahí abajo! -Le gruñó, ligeramente sonrojado.</p>
<p>Jon sonrió divertido, mirándolo de reojo. Era la primera vez que veía a Damian sonrojarse con él.</p>
<p>-Así llegaremos antes, Damian...Además, tú lo has dicho, tus cosas las tiene Kala en el taxi ¿no? -Jon sonrió más, convencido de su plan.</p>
<p>Damian guardó silencio, sentenciando con la mirada a su amigo. Este dejó de sonreír un poco, desviando la mirada. El Emperador, miró los edificio pasar de largo deprisa, debajo de ellos. Suspiró profundamente y pareció relajarse un poco.</p>
<p>-Eres de lo que no hay… -Espetó, resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y después, curiosamente, la mano que le rodeaba la nuca, pasó a acariciarlo despacio, con la punta de los dedos.</p>
<p>Jon se sonrojó al instante y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo. Se pegó a Damian más a su cuerpo y restregó la mejilla contra la suya.</p>
<p>-...Yo también te voy a echar de menos… -Susurró Damian, sonriéndole levemente. -Pero nos podremos ver cada vez más, Jon. Te lo prometo. Solo...darme un poco de tiempo. Solo necesito eso, tiempo y paciencia. -Lo miró, alzando una ceja, esperando su respuesta.</p>
<p>-...Está bien… -Aceptó a regañadientes el híbrido.</p>
<p>-...Bien… -Damian sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. -Será mejor que llame a Kala, me van a regañar por tu culpa. -Torció la boca, pulsando varias veces la pantalla y poniéndose el móvil en la oreja, mientras miraba de reojo a Jon.</p>
<p>Este se rió escuetamente, mientras sonreía divertido.</p>
<hr/>
<p>En la gigantesca explanada que hacía las veces de aeródromo de la fortaleza que era el palacio de Khadym, dos figuras esperaban rectas. La primera, un hombre centenario, recto y con mala cara. Fruncía el ceño, y sus ojos afilados solo expresaban una cosa: la muerte. Todo el séquito que protegía a los dos seres de delante, permanecía inmóvil, estático para no perturbar más la paciencia de su Señor.</p>
<p>La otra figura, que medía la mitad que la primera y era totalmente contraria a esta; se entretenía ella sola. Demon estaba encogida, con su uniforme de colores llameantes, y ensimismada con una rana que la miraba de la misma forma en que la niña le devolvía la mirada. La niña movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, achicando los ojos. La rana, la imitó, estirando un anca a la vez que lo hacía. Demon agrandó la mirada, alzando las cejas.</p>
<p>Ra's bajó los ojos para mirarla, alzando una ceja. Resopló y desvió la mirada.</p>
<p>-Demon, ¿qué haces con ese anfibio? -Preguntó el abuelo.</p>
<p>-Entrenarlo… -Contestó totalmente segura.</p>
<p>-...Las ranas no suelen ser muy fieles, nieta mía. Deja eso ya. -</p>
<p>-Oh, esta sí. -Asintió, poniéndose recta de nuevo. -He oído que el maestro tenía un perro como ayudante, yo también quiero tener algún animal así. -Asintió otra vez, deprisa, sonriendo ilusionada.</p>
<p>-...Tu padrastro tenía algo más que un perro como ayudante. Pero espera a tu cumpleaños, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa. -Se encogió de hombros, Ra's.</p>
<p>-¡¿En serio?! -Dio un salto, sorprendida y luego apretó lo puños y frunció el ceño. -Bien… -Se dijo así misma, imaginándose las posibilidades.</p>
<p>-Sí… -El mayor achicó los ojos, con la mirada fija en el bulto cada vez más presente en el aire. -Y hablando del Emperador. Aquí está. Por fin. -Se cruzó de hombros, suspirando, como quitándose un peso de encima.</p>
<p>Demon lo miró y luego miró hacia donde miraba su abuelo. Abrió la boca sorprendida y luego señaló a las dos figuras en el cielo.</p>
<p>-¡Es el alien! ¡Ha venido con el alien! -Celebró la niña, dando saltitos ilusionada.</p>
<p>Jon, oyéndolo todo desde hacía ya unos metros, arrugó la cara y miró a su amigo.</p>
<p>-Que no soy un alien...¿acaso no se lo habías dejado claro ya? -Preguntó molesto Jon, torciendo la boca y susurrando antes de aterrizar.</p>
<p>-Es complicado, ya lo entenderá… -Explicó Damian, moviendo la mano y restándole importancia.</p>
<p>Cuando aterrizaron, Jon soltó a Damian, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda. Damian avanzó hasta su abuelo y ahijada, sonriendo tranquilo. Hizo una reverencia ante Ra's; y este hizo lo mismo ante él.</p>
<p>-Estoy de vuelta, Abuelo. -Informó en tono calmado.</p>
<p>-Bienvenido otra vez, Emperador...Te esperábamos con...ansia. -Dijo al final, mirando a Demon, que se moría por tirarse a los brazos de Damian, quieta como un palo y casi sin parpadear.</p>
<p>Damian la miró sonriendo, abrió los brazos y antes de que pudiera hablar, Demon ya se había abalanzado sobre él.</p>
<p>-¡Maestro! ¡Le he echado mucho de menos! ¡No se vaya más! -Le regañó, frunciendo el ceño y rodeándole el cuello con fuerza.</p>
<p>-Hola, Demon...No, no me iré...Tranquila. -</p>
<p>Ra's movió los ojos hasta el gigante de azul que permanecía quieto y en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.</p>
<p>-Buenos días, Superman… -Lo saludó curioso, alzando una ceja e intentando no sonreír.</p>
<p>Jon alzó la cabeza asustado, arrugando la cara incómodo.</p>
<p>-Eh...Buenos días, Señor… -Dijo haciendo otra reverencia, con sudor cayendo por su frente.</p>
<p>-...Creía que habíamos asignado un jet privado a mi nieto. -Achicó los ojos confuso, pero al final sonrió. Lo sabía todo.</p>
<p>-...Sí pero...yo...iba a ser más rápido. -Explicó, tartamudeando un poco.</p>
<p>-Entiendo...Bueno, entonces asumo que Kala tardará un poco más en llegar con tu equipaje. -Le preguntó Ra's a Damian.</p>
<p>-Asumes bien, el aeropuerto estaba un poco colapsado y...esta vía era más discreta. -Asintió Damian, aparentando tranquilidad.</p>
<p>-Entiendo...Igualmente, gracias por tus servicios Superman. Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Emperador. -Agradeció formalmente el anciano.</p>
<p>-Oh...ha sido un placer, Señor. -Frunció el ceño y asintió.</p>
<p>Demon se bajó de los brazos de Damian, para luego correr hasta donde estaba Jon, quien la miró curioso, ladeando la cabeza. Se puso en cuclillas en el suelo, quedando a la altura de la niña.</p>
<p>-La próxima vez que nos veamos me llevarás a mi en brazos...quiero volar. -Demandó sin ningún tapujo, siendo la viva imagen de su Damian de doce años.</p>
<p>-Ah...Claro… -Jon se rió levemente. -Será un placer Demon. -Asintió y le estrechó la mano en señal de promesa.</p>
<p>Demon sonrió, frunciendo el ceño. Luego se miró la mano y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, para después andar deprisa hasta su maestro. Jon sonrió enternecido. Se levantó del suelo y fue a acercarse a Damian quien parecía debatir algo importante con Ra's, mirando unos papeles. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, dos guardas le cortaron el paso con dos jabalinas. La sonrisa de Superman desapareció y desvió la mirada incómodo.</p>
<p>Ya no estaban en Metrópolis ni en Gotham. Ya no era su amigo Damian, el que podía llorar y gemir todo lo que quisiera...Era el Emperador. Estaban en Khadym. Y el Emperador no sentía nada. No podía sentir nada. El Emperador solo era...el Emperador.</p>
<p>Damian dejó de hablar, mirando unos momentos atrás para ver a un Jon totalmente abatido y dolido. Acariciándose el antebrazo y mirando a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. Sonrió triste y le devolvió la montaña de papeles e informes que tenía pendientes de todos esos días a su abuelo.</p>
<p>-Un momento, abuelo...Dame un segundo… -Le pidió, empezando a andar hacia Superman.</p>
<p>Los guardias se separaron al instante, como si fueran agua y el Emperador, aceite. Este llegó hasta Jon, que alzó los ojos despacio hasta los suyos. Damian le posó una mano debajo de su barbilla, sujetándole la cabeza para que lo mirase. Instantaneamente, los ojos azules claros como el cielo empezaron a brillar y sonrió totalmente feliz.</p>
<p>-...Espérame...Merecerá la pena, lo prometo. Solo...solo tienes que esperar… -Le dijo en un susurro, asintiendo despacio.</p>
<p>-Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta...lo juro. -Respondió Jon, con su corazón saltando y saltando sin parar, al borde del llanto.</p>
<p>Damian sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Después, y sin previo aviso, chocó los labios con los de él, dándole un beso cargado de fiereza y fuerza. Jon, lejos de repeler el beso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pasando de un beso casto y puro, a uno con lengua y casi posesivo.</p>
<p>Ra's contempló la escena con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios, mientras le tapaba los ojos a Demon, que hacía fuerza para quitarse la mano y poder mirar asombrada a su tutor y al alien besarse.</p>
<p>La guardia detrás de ellos arrugaron la cara incómodos, desviando la mirada y ligeramente sonrojados por lo que estaban viendo.</p>
<p>Al separarse, Jon miró radiante a Damian y este le sonrió levemente. Jon miró a los demás y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y tímida, para después alzar el vuelo.</p>
<p>Lo último que vio fue a su mejor amigo decirle adiós con la mano. Le dijo adiós de vuelta y se giró, emprendiendo el vuelo con potencia de vuelta a Metrópolis.</p>
<p>Damian lo miró alejarse antes de girarse y acercarse a su abuelo y su protegida. Empezaron a andar hacia palacio, con la guardia siguiéndoles.</p>
<p>-Lo sabía… -Confesó Ra's, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda y sonriendo con cierta diversión.</p>
<p>Damian se sonrojó levemente, sonriendo también. Demon los miró intermitentemente, frunciendo el ceño confusa.</p>
<p>-¿Saber el qué?...¿Abuelo?...¡Maestro! -Demandó respuestas la pequeña, apretando los puños.</p>
<p>-Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor. -Le respondió en tono jocoso su abuelo, emitiendo una pequeña risa después.</p>
<p>Damian se rió también en silencio, asintiendo. Demon infló los mofletes, cruzándose de brazos y ligeramente sonrojada de la furia mientras seguía a sus dos mentores.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas finales: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta y, como ya he dicho, con la segunda parte de "El amigo del Emperador". Fue una historia que me gustó tanto escribir y contar, que me he atrevido con una segunda parte...y ya tengo ligeramente pensada la tercera. Además, a vosotros también os gustó bastante así que, como digo, aquí está.</p>
<p>La razón de esta segunda parte era, como todo el mundo esperaba, Bruce. El tema padre-hijo que traté escuetamente en la primera parte, quería que tuviera mucha fuerza en esta. También quería resaltar la importancia de Jon en la vida de Damian, cuanto lo quiere y lo necesita aunque lo haga a su manera. Otro aspecto que quería tratar era el tema de los hermanos. He dedicado una parte al trato de Damian y sus hermanastros, quería ver cómo ha evolucionado su relación hacia algo más maduro...en la mayoría de casos. Al igual que quería destacar cómo Tim ha afianzado su vida con Bárbara, teniendo hasta una hija.</p>
<p>El nombre de esta, Martha, creo que le viene como anillo al dedo. Creo que es algo muy tierno ponerle el nombre de la difunta madre de Bruce, y un detalle muy propio de alguien con la sensibilidad de Tim. En cuanto a las apariencias de los hermanos de Damian, me he basado un poco en el arte conceptual del cancelado juego de Batman: Arkham (aunque se ve que lo han retomado bajo otro nombre, gracias a dios), donde se veían a Damian, Tim y varios villanos en un futuro distópico...ligeramente con estética steampunk. Me gustó mucho el concepto y lo he querido meter ligeramente aquí.</p>
<p>Otro aspecto que quería contar era la situación tan distinta entre Jon y Damian. El segundo se fue de casa a una temprana edad para emprender sus sueños y conseguir sus metas mientras que el primero, no fue capaz y se tuvo que quedar bajo el manto de sus padres para complacerlos. Creo que es un oxímoron bastante interesante y que se deja ver a la perfección en los recorridos vitales de los dos Súper hijos.</p>
<p>Como habréis podido ver, he añadido un poco de BSDM también. Creo que es algo que le pega mucho a la forma de ser de Damian, tan autoritaria y controladora. Me lo habéis pedido algunas veces así que...aquí está. Siempre tengo por costumbre que, si pega con la historia y el contexto meterlo, y esta vez era una de esas ocasiones. Creo que le da un punto interesante a la relación entre Damian y Jon. Y creo que algo de esto se empieza a ver en su relación cuando son adolescentes, donde Jon siempre obedece a Damian sin rechistar. </p>
<p>Finalmente, quería destacar el estado de Bruce en este fic. Como conté en la parte anterior, Bruce sufre de Alzheimer. Por desgracia, estoy muy familiarizada con estas patologías, así que sé de buena mano cómo es vivir con ellas. Tanto para el paciente, como para los familiares de alrededor (como se ve con Selina), es una impotencia constante y muy trágica, que poco a poco va mermando a la persona. En este fic, Bruce tiene 58 años; por lo que la fase de la enfermedad todavía es muy temprana, aunque de vez en cuando se empiezan a ver los signos, cada vez más importantes. Si bien no es muy mayor, ha tenido una vida llena de golpes, caídas, disparos, gases tóxicos y un largo y doloroso etcétera; que sí o sí acabaría desembocando en algo como esto. Quería plasmar todo eso, y espero haberlo hecho bien.</p>
<p>Y no tengo mucho más que decir...Gracias por leer si habéis llegado hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!</p>
<p>PZ.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>